


midnight pomegranate

by fruti2flutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shopping Malls, once again i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark isn’t a people person, despite working a job in retail, but he has friends that are the worst, best, and everything in between. Jinyoung is someone new in the mix, but it’s hard to say whether or not Mark thinks that’s a good thing. (And at the end of the day, he still hates Hollister.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part i.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as a oneshot on [tumblr](http://whateverbroski.tumblr.com/post/110575068992/midnight-pomegranate), 02/09/2015. split it up into parts bc idk how to format here lmao.
> 
> (i made a legit-ish summary 10.26.2015)
> 
> [THE FIC IS IN VIETNAMESE!!! look look](https://www.wattpad.com/211946017-trans-fic-markjin-midnight-pomegranate-chapter-1), 02/05/2016.

Honestly, Mark would go work down in the food court if he was given the chance -- in less than a heartbeat. The line-up of McDonald's, Taco Bell, Auntie Anne's, and whatever else that hasn't gone bankrupt this month is much more appealing to him than his current job.

Right now, in the early weeks of summer, Mark works at Hollister Co., on the third floor of the mall. Mark won't even mention the _out of order_ elevator he regretfully passes by every day. But he is very, very verbal when it comes to the escalators.

"I mean, they put them on the other side of the mall for every floor," groans Mark. He bangs his hand on the dashboard. "That's, like, twice the unnecessary walking for _each floor_. Why would they _ever_ do that!?"

"Chill with your anger," Jackson scolds, eyebrows furrowed, fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "My baby does not deserve your abuse. God, Mark, control yourself."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Your _baby_ is as old as my deceased great grandmother." He bows his head. "May she rest in peace."

Jackson side-glares at him, huffing, "Talk like that will get you kicked out of Carpool Club."

"Yeah, hyung," Youngjae pipes up from the backseat. "You don't want that feeling of rejection and loneliness when you get booted... even though that's basically half your personality right there."

Mark grabs a handful of crumpled up napkins and loose change from the cup holders and flings them behind him, earning cowardly shrieks from Youngjae. "That's what you get, jerk."

"I didn't even do anything," murmurs Youngjae, pouting. He grabs the side of Jackson's chair, whining grouchily, "Hyung! You're too slow! My shift starts in less than twenty minutes!"

"You'll be fine," Jackson assures, turning the car into the mall's back parking lot. "You work at, what, Baskin-Robbins? The worst your boss could do is ban your discount privileges."

"Hyung, _hyung_. Ice cream is freakin' expensive, okay."

Mark coughs, "Cheapskate."

Youngjae childishly sticks his tongue out at the rearview mirror, and Jackson mimics it perfectly. Mark rolls his eyes at the both of them.

\--

Mark hates his job. For one thing, he -- and the majority of the world -- hates the cheap smell of cologne that sticks to him at the end of the work day. Also, he doesn't even _like_ Hollister's clothes. He has to wear some of the merchandise while he's working, but it's not like he enjoys it. The brand carries too much weight, gives too many broad assumptions to whoever has it. Mark likes to be as brand-less as possible. Working at Hollister on its own makes Mark seem like a bit of a douche.

"You're no douche," Minyoung proclaims as Mark pulls on a Hollister brand gray sweater.

"Of course I'm not. It's just." Mark goes silent, frowning. "It _seems_ like it," he says quietly.

Minyoung pats him reassuringly on the back. "As long as that's not true, you're good. Keep true to you, or some inspirational crap like that." She slaps him on the ass and cackles when Mark yelps. "Get to work, nice guy."

"You're a terrible manager," grumbles Mark. He heads around the shop, finding messed up piles or untidy hangers to clean up.

This is the gist of his job. Mark takes care of the products, makes sure everything is in order for when people want to browse (and mess his hard work up again). Minyoung had been kind enough to assign him this kind of job, low key and simple; Mark had told her first and foremost he isn't that great with strangers.

(Minyoung had given him an apathetic look. "You came into retail with social anxiety, is basically what you're saying."

"You... are correct," Mark had replied. "I'm good with people I've known for a while, though. So I have that."

"Well--"

"Please," Mark had pled. "I am in desperate need of a job. I need rent money."

"Fine," Minyoung had reluctantly agreed. "You're decent looking, and we always need more of those people here. Hired.")

Mark routinely does the work, avoiding the customers that seem in need of help. It's his go-to plan, which has worked for the last couple days. His previous plan had been to hide out in one corner of the store for most of the day, the section with belts and sunglasses. It sort of backfired, since it was the middle summer and people actually needed those things. But Mark has learned his lesson -- avoidance is the best.

"Antisocial Mark!" Minyoung calls from the register. "Your break is starting!"

Mark is used to the petty name, brushing it off in a stride. "Okay," he responds as he finishes reorganizing a pile of jeans. "Be back in forty."

"Make it thirty-five, or you're fired!" Minyoung sings delightedly.

Frowning, Mark shuffles out the store, steps lazy. He texts Jackson to bring him some lunch from the food court, making sure to include how he doesn't have the time to go all the way down and then back up. Jackson replies surprisingly fast, with a simple winking face and "second floor" in all caps. Mark walks to the escalators, passing by a multitude of bustling shops.

It's hard not to bump into every passing stranger, but Mark manages to evade them with relative ease. As he thinks that, a tingle of success in his mind, he crashes into someone walking out of a brightly lit store, the boy tripping into his arms.

"Whoa! I'm sorry," the person says quickly, scrambling to stand back up, an apologetic smile on his face. His hands are all over Mark, patting him down like he's at airport security, presumably to check if he's okay.

Mark grimaces. "It's fine," he says, curt. He inhales sharply but unexpectedly discovers that the boy smells... really nice. Like clean laundry, hanging out to dry in the sun like they do in old American movies. The fresh scent contrasts his own artificial Hollister odor, and Mark is a little intrigued by it.

"Are you alright?" The dark-haired male blinks innocently at him. "Need any help?"

Mark clears his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. "N-No. Just... watch where you're going," he advises, hastily fleeing the scene.

Well. _Well_. Mark goes down the escalators, puffing out his cheeks, trying to hold down an oncoming flush. He heads straight to the large waiting area by Hot Topic, where there are straight leather couches along with round and oval tables. A few plastic ferns are dotted here and there, probably with a lot more chewed up gum sticking to them than leaves.

"Yo, Mark!" Jackson shouts, a hand cupped around his mouth. He repeatedly points to the spot next to him with his other hand. "I saved a seat for your ass over here!"

Mark cringes, walking towards Jackson and smacking him upside the head. "Would it kill you to talk like a normal person?"

Jackson lets out a theatrical sigh, face blank. "Yes, Mark. Yes, it would." He leans back on the sofa, cocking his head to the side. "Why'd you take so long? The food is getting cold."

"I didn't even take five minutes," Mark claims defensively. "What'd you get me?"

Perking up, Jackson pulls a take-out box from behind him, smiling. "Discount food," he says proudly. "You're welcome."

" _Panda Express_?" Mark grunts.

"Hey, employee discounts are what makes me thrive," Jackson barks. "I got you walnut shrimp, lo mien, and orange chicken. Say thank you, you ungrateful bastard."

"Thanks," Mark says dully. He pops open the lid of the container, restraining a groan when sticky sauce gets on his thumb. "Didn't you buy anything for yourself? It's your lunch break, too."

"I do enough snacking while I work." Jackson winks mischievously.

Mark scoffs, "Bro, that's stealing." He breaks out his chopsticks, setting them to the side as he pours soy sauce over his noodles.

Jackson closes his eyes and puts a finger to his lips. "I'm simply keeping myself motivated for work. Bite me." His eyebrows twitch, and he scoots closer to Mark, sniffing his shoulder. "You smell different."

"What?" Mark scowls. "Stop that," he snarls, using his chopsticks as a tool to push away Jackson. "I smell the same as always."

"No, no." Sniffing Mark's arm, Jackson shakes his head resolutely. "There's something else paired with that shitty Hollister smell... Something vaguely pleasant..."

"Dude, I can hear that old lady over there calling you a dog."

Jackson stops, scratching the back of his ear. "I'm just curious," he grumbles. "What the hell is that smell?" His eyes suddenly grow wide, pointing an accusatory finger at Mark. "You paraded into Bath & Body Works!" he shouts triumphantly.

"I didn't," Mark begins to say but pauses. That guy he bumped into... He must've been coming out from there. _That's_ why he smelled so great. "Oh, I get it. Yeah, yeah, that's it."

"That sounded highly suspicious," Jackson notes, narrowing his eyes.

Mark shakes his head, stuffing three whole shrimps into his mouth.

"Something _happened_ ," Jackson leers. "Dear me, something has _happened_ in Mark Tuan's boring, one-dimensional life! I must mass text this to everyone!"

"Nothing happened!" Mark insists, mouth full.

Jackson ignores him, furiously tapping at the screen of his Android. "I can see through your lies, ol' pal of mine," he cackles.

"What are you even sending to them?" scoffs Mark.

"Your name, lots of hearts and suggestive emojis," Jackson replies thoughtlessly. "Ah! Yugyeom texted back!"

"Isn't he working?" Mark asks harshly, gnawing on a piece of lettuce.

"At Candy World," Jackson snorts. "That job is basically making sure kids don't stuff jellybeans down their pants." He reads the message aloud, " _Good for hyung! Hope he's having fun_. Ah, what a sweet kid."

"He's planning on stealing your bike once school starts," Mark tells him offhandedly.

Jackson sneers, "That little bitch. He's not even _in_ Carpool Club."

"And that's exactly why he's going to take it," Mark laughs as he pulls his phone from his pocket. "Oh, fuck," he curses. He stuffs whatever food he can into his mouth, nearly choking on a walnut. "I have to get back to work," he says hastily.

Jackson holds onto Mark's shoulder, mockingly. "Go, Mark. Live your dream."

"Get your Disney quotes out of my face," Mark hisses. He hops to his feet, waving back at Jackson, as he sprints to the escalators. "And don't ask me why I knew that!"

\--

The next day, Mark starts his shift by hiding out in a dressing room. There's a small family perusing through the shop, and the mother-figure has been stubbornly fixated on skinny jeans and small sizes. Needless to say, Mark does not want to deal with that. (No one does, really.)

It's inevitable that he gets caught by Minyoung. She doesn't even _knock_ before kicking the door open with her heel, a trick she uses as her own special key (that also happens to break the locks, which Mark has to fix anyway).

"Get out," she commands sternly, hands on her hips. "I'm going to cut your break time again."

Mark squeezes his eyes shut, getting down on his knees. "Spare me," he pleads.

Minyoung guffaws. "Why should I?"

"Um," Mark mumbles slowly, trying to think of something to say. That imaginary light bulb goes off above his head, and he shows his boss a cautious grin. "I can set you up on a date," he proclaims.

Minyoung does not look impressed in the slightest. "Seriously," she deadpans.

"He's one hell of a guy?" Mark tries, hands clasped under his chin. "Jang Wooyoung? He works at Nike with Jaebum!"

"Oh, _him_ ," hums Minyoung, contemplative. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt, looking off to the side. "He's not really my type, but I guess I can make an exception."

Mark jumps up and cheers, "Thanks, noona! Woo for no break cut!"

"Ugh, just take a break now. That smile of yours is going to attract unwanted customers. You need to become emotionless again." Minyoung shoos him out of the dressing room and out of the store. "Come back in fifteen minutes!" she hollers.

Rooted speechless, Mark scratches at the back of his neck. What's he going to do? Where's he going to go? His feet automatically start a leisure pace toward the escalator, but Mark knows it's not enough time to pay a visit to his friends on the first floor, or even the second for that matter. He sighs, looking for any interesting shops he can browse at. It surprises him how easily his eyes catch onto the shining Bath & Body Works sign.

Mark could go for some free scented hand sanitizer sampling. He strolls inside, biting his lip out of habit, peeking around to see if anyone is here. Luckily, only the workers are inside -- a cashier energetically swiping at her iPad and another slipping into the back room.

With a light heart, Mark saunters through the store, curiously examining the labels on the shower gels and lotions that line the shelves. A sea blue bottle of hand soap catches his attention. " _Coral Reef_?" he reads under his breath, picking it up. "What does this even smell like?"

"Surprising, not at all like fish," a smooth voice replies from over his shoulder.

Mark whirls around and proceeds to drop the bottle onto his foot. "Shit," he mutters, bending down to cradle his injury.

"Careful there, tiger," the boy laughs. He gets on his knees and takes the bottle into his hands. "You break it, you buy it."

"It's plastic," Mark deadpans, standing up.

The boy -- _Jr._ , it says on the staff badge hanging around his neck -- shrugs his shoulders as he rises, smile still evident on his face. "That doesn't make a difference," he chuckles. "Hey, you look familiar. Aren't you the guy who ran into me yesterday?"

Mark blinks. "Uh," he says unintelligibly. "Maybe?"

"You have to be!" the boy exclaims. "I wouldn't forget that red hair! That strong cologne really put me off, too."

"It's not-- I don't wear any--" Mark rubs at his neck, sheepish. "I work at Hollister," he sighs.

The boy goes "ah" and nods in understanding. "Are you, by any chance, Mark Tuan?"

"Yes," Mark confirms with hesitation. "Who's asking?"

"Oh, yeah, that's super rude of me. I'm Park Jinyoung," he introduces promptly. "Please disregard my badge, because that was an inside joke that should have died out ages ago."

"Why do you know my name?" Mark asks, hands fisted at his sides.

It's Jinyoung's turn to look embarrassed. He looks at his feet, scuffing the tip of his toe on the ground. "Do you know Im Jaebum? We're good friends, and he's mentioned you once or twice."

"People talk about me?" Mark blurts in disbelief.

"I don't know if _people_ do," Jinyoung says, "but Jaebum hyung likes saying stuff about your... acrobatics? Something along those lines."

"I was in gymnastics during high school," Mark confesses, only managing to stutter once. "I competed for a while, too."

Jinyoung marvels, "That sounds so cool! I don't think I'm stretchy enough for flips and stuff."

"It took lots of practice," says Mark, feigning coolness. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he goes to check it he gasps. "Um, I have to... to go. Work. Job. Duties. Things."

"Oh, back at Hollister? Okay." Jinyoung smiles widely. "You don't want to buy anything before you leave?"

Mark shakes his head. "I don't have my wallet on me. And, to be honest, I just wanted to rub something nice on my hands and go."

Jinyong laughs loudly, placing the bottle of Coral Reef back on the shelf. He swiftly takes a mini bottle of hand sanitizer of the same scent and hands it to Mark. "To-go," he declares. Mark gives him a bewildered look, but Jinyoung shrugs it off. "There are thousands of these here -- no one'll notice _one_."

"Um, thanks," Mark says, heading out of the store. "I guess I'll... see you around," he finishes with uncertainty.

Waving happily, Jinyoung calls out, "Yeah! Come visit me again sometime!"

Mark jogs back to Hollister, slowing down his pace when he reaches the entrance. Before he can even attempt sneaking back in, Minyoung comes out and pinches his ear, pulling him to the check-out table.

"Why are you _so_ late, when I _so_ graciously gave you this extra break time?" she questions strictly.

"Well," Mark begins, wincing when Minyoung squeezes her fingers, "I wanted to stay clean and germ free?" he offers, pathetically showing her his bottle of hand sanitizer.

Minyoung gives him a look that reads _are you kidding me right now_. She mercilessly twists her fingers again, and Mark practically whimpers in pain.

"I lied," he confesses immediately. "There was this cute guy in Bath & Body who was really sweet and gave it to me for free. Please don't rip off my ear -- I want to get another piercing one day."

"What? Fei should've kicked your ass out of--" Minyoung pauses. She lets go of Mark's ear and uses those fingers to point skeptically at him. "Did you just call a guy _cute_?"

Mark's eyes go wide, his cheeks turning pink. "No, of course not. I would never." He laughs unsteadily. "Can I take another break?" he asks shrilly, and his voice definitely does _not_ crack.

\--

Once upon a time, Mark considered himself to be good boyfriend material. That was during middle school, when all the other kids looked up to him because he knew how to do a back flip without breaking his leg. Around that time was also when Mark met Jackson -- transfer student from Hong Kong and eager to show everyone up.

Young Mark Tuan, the competitive little devil, was a great opponent for Jackson Wang. During gym class, they'd have contests to see who could do the most cartwheels, the longest handstands, the coolest summersaults, etc. At one point, around the end of the school year, someone had dared them to see who could hold a girlfriend for the longest. It was one of those things that both were uncertain to accept, however they still rose up to the challenge.

Jackson started to date a girl named Suji, arguably the most charming girl in the entire school. Mark found a lovely girl in another class, Kim Dasom. Over the summer, the couples dated. Jackson got considerably more invested in his relationship compared to Mark, who kept his casual.

It honestly wasn't that much of a surprise to him when he got dumped right before high school began. Jackson didn't do the "Ha ha, in your face!" jig that Mark had anticipated, but actually went out of his way to comfort him. Mark appreciated the attempt, and when Jackson was dumped by Suji halfway through that school year he did the same.

They were enemies before they were acquaintances, acquaintances before friends, friends before Best Bros for Life. Mark hasn't had any other girlfriends since Dasom, for a multitude of reasons; Jackson is attracted to everyone, as he always says, and in contrast has had his fair share of relationships.

Nowadays, Mark doesn't consider himself good boyfriend material at all. He knows he has a confusing personality -- sometimes clingy, sometimes indifferent, most of the time unperceptive -- that can scare people away, so he would rather avoid relationships than conduct them. That's why he's been with the same circle of friends since high school, perfectly satisfied.

So right now, as Mark rearranges boxes of perfume, he's feeling extremely self-conscious about the fact that yesterday he called someone he actually had a face-to-face interaction with, whom he barely even knew, _cute_. He's been thinking about it for the last twelve hours -- not counting his beauty sleep, though his dreams may or may not have been visited by a certain someone--

"Mark! Snap out of it!" Minyoung barks, wiggling her fingers in front of his face. "You're never into daydreaming like this. Right in front of me, too."

"Sorry, I'm just... tired."

"College kid. Tired. I remember the days," Minyoung sighs wistfully as she goes through the cash register. "Not a good enough excuse. Nice try, though."

"I'm doing fine in school," Mark argues feebly, staring down at the pink and gold boxes. "My summer courses are pretty easy. _I_ think they are, at least."

Minyoung rolls her eyes. "Hey, college boy. There's a kid over there that's staring at you." She nods her head towards the entrance of the store, where a head pokes in from behind the see-through glass.

"Jinyoung?" Mark calls out, unsure. "What are you...? What are you doing?"

The other male stands up straight, swinging his hands at his sides. "Visiting," he says casually. He's dressed for the summer weather today -- a white t-shirt under a black-and-white basketball jersey with matching gym shorts.

Mark, suddenly, feels a bit too warm wearing his Hollister hoodie and jeans. "Why?" he feels the need to ask.

"Well, I'm on a break right now," Jinyoung says, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Thought I'd say hi, maybe steal a couple earrings."

"Your ears aren't even pierced," Mark says, confused. (Also, a tad embarrassed, because he had just been staring very intensely at Jinyoung's ears.)

Jinyoung rubs at his earlobe, frowning. "And for all this time, I thought I went with my mom to Claire's to get them done, when I was a wee child. So much for mother-son bonding."

Mark finds himself falling into a fit of laughter, Jinyoung looking extremely pleased at the reaction. "Do you _want_ to get piercings?" Mark asks, still chuckling.

"Ah," Jinyoung trails off, stroking his chin. "Actually, no. Not really. I don't think it'd suit me. Lots of people have pierced ears, too. Can't risk becoming too mainstream."

Mark gives him a look of interest. "Are you insinuating that you're a hipster?"

Jinyoung folds his arms over his chest and leans against the wall, imitating aloofness. "Why not? I have those extra special, completely unique thick-frame glasses somewhere at home."

"Don't we all," sighs Mark. "Being hipster is, literally, mainstream in this day and age."

"Then I'll turn the tables and stay mainstream forever!" Jinyoung declares confidently, chin high.

"That totally sounds like it'll work," Mark remarks sarcastically. Out of habit, he glances at the clock on the wall. "Don't you have a job to get back to?" he asks, hoping it doesn't sound too abrupt.

Jinyoung shrugs, moving his hands into his shorts' pockets. "Fei noona is unbelievably chill," he says, smiling. "She won't mind if I'm a few minutes late."

Walking over and popping her head into the conversation, Minyoung chimes in, "That's because she probably has little faith in you as a worker, young man." She pats Jinyoung on the shoulder, even though he has at least half a foot of height over her.

"Um," Jinyoung blurts, visibly flustered. "I don't think that's true," he claims weakly.

Minyoung, approximately five-feet and three-inches, with a lumberjack shirt tied around her waist and a backwards cap, seems to intimidate Jinyoung more than anything. "Go run back to Yankee Candle, bub," she commands haughtily.

Jinyoung whimpers, "I work at Bath & Body Works." Mark snorts into his fist.

"Leave," Minyoung orders.

"Yes, ma'am," mumbles Jinyoung, quickly scurrying away like a puppy with its tail between its legs, out of sight.

Mark, slightly disappointed, goes back to reorganizing the accessories. "That was a little mean, don't you think?"

As she returns to her spot at the register, Minyoung sighs dramatically. "Antisocial Mark, did you not see what was happening?" Mark's look of utter confusion tells her otherwise. "He was _wooing_ you."

"What the hell, is this the nineteenth century," grunts Mark, eyes glued to a beaded necklace so he doesn't have to look at Minyoung's smug face. "Jinyoung wasn't... _wooing_ me."

"Oh, honey," Minyoung says sardonically. "You were actually _talking_ to him. Like a normal human being! You let your guard down, became all buddy-buddy. He was wooing you, and it was _working_."

"You're reading too much into things," Mark insists, face hot.

Minyoung hums teasingly, tossing a bejeweled ring at Mark's head that he catches with little effort. "Am I, lover boy?" She cackles when Mark drops the ring like it's on fire. "Don't sully the merchandise," she chides.

Mark scowls as he snatches the ring from the floor. "I liked it better when you called me antisocial," he grumbles.

"No, this one is more accurate," Minyoung declares all-too happily. "Go to the dressing rooms to fold all the clothes people left behind, lover boy. You have to relieve that romantic tension in your work, don't you know."

\--

If Mark accidentally breaks another _Congrats on Going over the Hill!_ card, Kunpimook might kick him in the crotch. This Hallmark has a limited supply of those, and he does _not_ want to ask his superiors because a douche bag (read: beloved senior from high school) had too much concern over pop-up cows and the god damn cartoon sun.

"Are you kidding me right now," Kunpimook deadpans. "Hyung, _hyung_ , please. You're great and I love you, but for the sake of my job, _stop touching things_."

Mark juts out his lower lip, the supposed face of innocence. "But the cow," he says, pointing to the now broken card. "Look at how it's jumping straight into the sun. Who designed that? Was it someone who has a grudge against the cow and moon song? That's cruel."

"Why are you even _here_ ," Kunpimook groans, stomping his foot. "This is the second floor!"

"Can't your hyung visit you once in a while?"

Kunpimook snaps harshly, pushing at Mark's shoulder, "Once. In. A. _While_." He lets out a long breath, letting his shoulders droop. "Seriously, hyung, what's wrong? You never come by in the middle of the day like this."

Mark rolls his eyes. "I could've wanted to be spontaneous," he mumbles.

"Yeah, right." Kunpimook places a hand on his hip, unconvinced, and snatches the useless card from Mark's hand. "Is there something big and scary on the third floor?"

"My boss?" Mark laughs nervously.

" _Seriously_." Kunpimook heads over to the trashcan to drop the card in it, heavy-hearted. Another good soul lost at the hands of Mark Tuan... "Okay, now I have to ask -- what's wrong with your boss?"

Mark sighs as he walks around a shelf, picking up a Frozen-themed music box that plays _Let It Go_ when you turn the notch. "Minyoung noona is being weird. Like, not gross weird, but _weird_ -weird," he says as the first few tones of the song play.

Kunpimook is obviously unsatisfied with the explanation. "I'm going to haul you to Yugyeom if you don't get more specific," he warns. "Don't tempt me. He's sure to make you spit out whatever you're hiding with the unholy power of black licorice. I have him on speed dial, hyung. "

"Not that candy-crunching little weasel." Mark scowls. "Alright, _fine_. My boss, Minyoung noona, commented on... on my personal life."

"I don't think she could do much to offend you, hyung. You don't do anything with your life."

"I'm-- Would you-- God, just let me _finish_ ," Mark huffs. Kunpimook zips his mouth shut, holding his hands in the air. "She said some weird stuff about this guy that I bumped into a couple days ago, at Bath & Body... And she keeps pestering me about him, so I just wanted to escape for a while."

Kunpimook tilts his head to the side, "unzips" his lips, and asks, "Who's the guy from B&B?"

Mark puts the music box down, the song now over, and rubs at the back of his neck. "His name's Jinyoung, but I don't think you know--"

"Oh, Park Jinyoung?" Kunpimook says instantly. "He's super nice! Once, he bought Yugyeom and me pretzels because we lost our wallets! Jaebum hyung is really good friends with him, too, and I think they sing together on the weekends, at karaoke!"

Shocked to the point of absolute silence, Mark unintentionally makes the most disgusted face imaginable. "I met him four days ago," he finally says, almost whining.

"And aren't you two hitting it off?" Kunpimook replies cheerily. "I think Minyoung noona was on the right track. She must've been playing matchmaker! Probably getting you two set up on a date to go _shopping_ together--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Mark hisses, holding his hands tightly over his ears. "I'm leaving you, please don't ever associate yourself with me again," he tells Kunpimook as he swiftly strides out of Hallmark, unknown of the fact that he chipped the Elsa figurine's hand off from the music box.

\--

The Starbucks in the mall is, unsurprisingly, like every other Starbucks in the general eighty-mile radius. At this Starbucks, though, the employees spell their customers' names right and give out milk shots for free. Mark likes this one in particular because the Wi-Fi actually attempts to work on his phone, so he usually has something to do while waiting for his drink. However, today there is no connection, so Mark is stuck with other means of entertainment.

Something rests itself on top of Mark's shoulder, a mild contact that he feels through his thin shirt. "Is that Flappy Bird?" Jinyoung asks as he peers down at Mark's phone.

"The one and only," Mark responds, keeping his voice steady. Inevitably, his little bird flies headfirst into a green pipe, putting Mark's newest high score at 64.

"I've seen about a thousand-and-one knock-off games that would beg to differ," Jinyoung chuckles, breaths gently tickling the side of Mark's neck.

"This is the original," says Mark. "Jackson -- uh, one of my good friends -- made me keep it, even after it tanked."

Jinyoung lifts his head up, humming. "Lucky you," he murmurs. "I'm stuck with Flappy Bees and all its Mario World plagiarisms."

Mark offers his phone out, Flappy Bird's menu up and running. "You can play for a while. I'm still waiting for my order." Jinyoung takes the device, giddy, and begins to play immediately. "What are you waiting for?" Mark asks, somewhat amused by Jinyoung's abrupt concentration.

"Hm? Me?" Jinyoung says absently. He doesn't answer until the Flabby Bird rams its face against the pipe, at a measly score of 9. "Dang it," he grumbles. "Oh, right. Me. Well, I saw you through the window, and I thought to myself, 'Whoa, I know that guy! I should keep him company on this dreary summer morning!'"

"Really?" Mark says, hoping he doesn't sound too happy, cheeks warming on their own accord.

Jinyoung nods. "That, and I saw Suji's face when you told her your order. It looked very displeased, so I assumed you must've ordered, like, eight chai lattes or something. I can be an extra pair of hands for you!"

"Thanks, but... Suji makes that face at me for different reasons," Mark laughs awkwardly. "Plus, I only ordered two drinks. One for me, one for Youngjae. Oh, Youngjae is another good friend... arguably."

"I've heard the name," Jinyoung proclaims, tapping furiously on Mark's iPhone. "Does he work at Cold Stone?"

Mark blinks, surprised. "That's... really close. The 31 flavors of Baskin-Robbins, down in the food court, actually."

Jinyoung puckers his lips while he continues to swipe at Mark's phone. "He looks like an ice cream guy, no lie. Either that, or some Target cashier down the street."

"Yeah, Youngjae worked there last-- Wait, what are you doing?" Mark attempts to take his phone back from Jinyoung but the other dodges his hand, holding the iPhone close to his chest.

"Secret," Jinyoung whispers, shushing Mark. "No peeking."

"By secret do you mean _invasion of privacy_ because I think that's what you're currently--"

"Mark! Mark Tuan!"

Jinyoung grins wickedly, sticking his tongue out through his teeth. "Go get your order, Mark Tuan," he snickers.

Mark wrinkles his nose, eyeing Jinyoung warily, before going up to the counter to get his drinks.

"Here, Mark. One salted caramel mocha, extra salt, and one vanilla bean frappuccino." Suji hands him the holding tray, the drinks secured in the sockets with two trademark green straws balanced in the middle.

"Thank you," he replies, a polite smile on his face. "Uh, Suji, if you wouldn't mind, Jackson still wants to have another--"

"I don't want to hear it, Mark," Suji interrupts tersely. "I already told him -- _definitely_ more than a hundred times -- that I have no plans on dating him again. Rekindling the fire. However you say it."

"And, once again, I will tell him that," Mark sighs. "Thanks anyway, Suji."

Tipping her visor to him, Suji replies, "Have a good day, customer." Just before Mark turns back around, she adds, "Tell Jinyoung I said bye, too!"

Mark frowns. "You know him?" he asks, confused. It's not at all shocking that Jinyoung knows Suji, since she grew to be so famous during her high school days. Everyone in the mall knows Bae Suji,. But for it to go the other way around, for Bae Suji to know someone... Is Jinyoung _popular_?

"We dated for a bit, back in high school," Suji responds brightly. "We're just good friends now -- don't worry your little red head."

Mark's frown deepens. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Suji shoos him away with a persistent wave of the hand. "Go on! I have other customers waiting for me!"

With one last look of suspicion, Mark takes his drinks and heads back to where Jinyoung is standing by the entrance. "What are you doing with my phone now?" Mark asks, tone expressing his confusion.

Jinyoung jumps back, startled. "You scared me," he says, eyes comically wide.

"What are you doing?" Mark says again, brows knitting together.

Lips pursed and expression intense, Jinyoung idly taps Mark's phone with his fingernails. "It's still a secret," he declares firmly.

"Well, can I at least have it back?" Mark asks sweetly, trying to put on a smile that doesn't seem too forced.

Jinyoung clucks his tongue as he squishes Mark's cheeks together with one hand, effectively ruining the other male's unnatural grin. "When I hand you this iPhone Whatever Generation," Jinyoung begins clearly, "you must promise me you won't look through it until after we've given Youngjae his drink."

" _We_?" Mark manages to say, Jinyoung's hand still clasped on his face.

Jinyoung breaks his serious facade and laughs loudly. "Of course!" he exclaims, giving Mark one last pinch to the cheek. "I mean, my shift doesn't officially start until eleven, and that still gives me over half an hour to chill." He hands Mark his phone, doing a one-shouldered shrug. "With you, anyway, if that's okay."

"Yeah," Mark says, feeling lightheaded, taking back the iPhone and stuffing it into his back pocket. His feet take him in the direction of the escalators to the first floor, and Jinyoung follows behind him easily.

"So why're you giving your friend a Starbucks?" asks Jinyoung, generously taking the holding tray from Mark.

Mark takes a second to think of how to word it all and then explains, "Jackson, Youngjae, and I all ride to the mall together. It's Jackson's car, so he picks the times. But today, he had to get to work early to clean up a mess or something, and he totally forgot about Youngjae."

Jinyoung shakes his head. "How'd he remember you?" With his teeth, he tears open one of the straws and sticks it into Mark's frappuccino. Mark, focused on translating English to Korean in his head, doesn't notice Jinyoung beginning to sip quietly.

"I room with Jackson," Mark continues, watching his steps. "Share the rent. It's a small apartment, so it's not that bad. He was being super loud this morning, and I didn't really think much of him getting ready so early. I ended up sleeping in the car and getting here at eight."

"Ew," Jinyoung says instinctively.

They ride down the escalators, Mark leaning forward on the railing. "Youngjae called me around nine, asking when we were picking him up. And I had to break the news to him that we weren't, which made him fuss for a whole two minutes. He ended up taking the public bus; he was texting me all the uncomfortable details. Like when a two-year-old spilled baby food on his pants."

Jinyoung lets a snort escape his lips, stepping off the escalators and trailing behind Mark. "Not funny," he swears, even though he's smiling.

Mark grins. "I, the good friend, decided that Youngjae should at least get a... consolation present. His shift starts around ten, and he really likes salted caramel mochas," he finishes, glancing back at Jinyoung. "Are you drinking my frappuccino?"

Caught red-handed with his mouth on the straw, Jinyoung blinks at him innocently. "What makes you think that," he mumbles, voice wavering. "This is most certainly my vanilla bean frappuccino."

Mark stops walking. "You didn't even take it out of the holder," he says, unimpressed.

Jinyoung guiltily avoids Mark's eyes and bites at his thumb. "I only drank _some_ of it," he admits begrudgingly. "Too much Starbucks is bad for you, you know."

Mark gives him a look of disbelief. He grabs Youngjae's drink from the holding tray and says, "After I give Youngjae his mocha, I'm going to buy you a frappuccino for yourself. Wait out here while I go inside. And don't drink any more of my frappuccino."

"I will try my best," Jinyoung proclaims, nodding resolutely as he clutches the venti cup. He proceeds to toss the cardboard tray into the trash and misses.

Sighing, Mark goes up to the Bask-Robbins' counter, knocking on the glass window that showcases the assortment of flavors. "Choi Youngjae, please come out of the freezer, I arrive with a gift and an apology."

Youngjae shuffles out, expression as blue as his uniform polo. "What?" he grumbles.

"I want to apologize on the behalf of Jackson and me," Mark says. "A salted caramel mocha for your troubles."

Taking the drink in his hand, Youngjae stares down at it as he stirs it with the straw. "Hyung," he says, suddenly seriously, after taking a long sip. He breaks out into a wide grin. "Jackson hyung already gave me a box of chocolates from Fannie May!" he cackles.

"You little punk," Mark sneers. "I spent unnecessary money on you--"

"Thank you for the drink, Mark hyung," Youngjae sings happily.

Mark sneers, "I'm never treating you again." He stomps back to Jinyong, an irritated pout on his face, and takes his frappuccino back.

"I'm assuming that went well," Jinyoung says, patting the back of Mark's hair.

"Now I remember why I was having doubts about getting him something," Mark murmurs quietly. He drinks from the frappuccino, huffing.

"Want to walk up to the third floor with me?" Jinyoung asks calmly. "My shift is going to start soon. Fei noona is fine with my breaks, but I have to start on time."

Mark rubs at his shoulder. "Sure, yeah," he says as casually as possible. He and Jinyoung start to walk together again, and soon enough, Mark's mood has recovered considerably. It's hard not to, when Jinyoung is so likeable. As Jinyoung recounts the story of a certain high school adventure to the dean's office -- abstract actions and boisterous sound effects -- Mark finds himself laughing until his stomach hurts, almost collapsing in front of Bath & Body Works.

"I'll see you around," Jinyoung says. "Oh, wait. My frappuccino!"

Mark stares at his empty cup, frowning. "Um, even though it's gone, it's still mine--"

"No, not _your_ frappuccino. _My_ frappuccino. The one you still have to buy for me!"

"Oh, _that_." Mark chuckles, embarrassed. "Rain check?"

"Rain check," agrees Jinyoung. He backtracks into Bath & Body Works, arms spread. "Don't forget to check your phone later!"

With his hands lazily stuffed in his jean pockets, Mark goes on his way to Hollister, a bit earlier than when his shift actually starts. Minyoung gives him an odd look as he grabs a striped sweater from one of the shelves to pull over his head.

"What're you doing here already?" Minyoung asks, a suspicious glint in her eye.

Mark makes a face at her. "I got here _early_ , I'll have you know."

"And why's that?" Minyoung prods, leaning her forearms on the checkout table.

"I don't need to tell you all my life events," Mark mumbles. "What are you, my _mom_?"

Minyoung rolls her eyes and almost chucks a bundle of socks at Mark's head. "Get to work, you slacker," she commands, pointing him to the dressing rooms. "Clean up and make everything look pretty."

Mark nods obediently before heading to the back, opening the stall closest to him, and pulling out his iPhone. Finding a comfortable seat on the ground, he draws one of his legs up to his chest and swipes through his phone. Still curious about what Jinyoung had been doing earlier _in secret_ , Mark searches through his apps for any sign of destruction but with no avail. Eventually, he gives up, planning on texting Jinyoung and asking him. But, Mark realizes, he doesn't actually have Jinyoung's number.

Or... does he? Mark goes through his contact list to find a new name. _B &B Boy_. He clicks it and sees Jinyoung's pouting face staring up at the camera, a peace sign covering one of his eyes. Mark finds himself laughing to himself as he quickly types out a message.

_is this all u did?_

Jinyoung responds in less than a minute. _NOoOoO. YOU DIDNt SEE IT YET, DID YOU_

Mark frowns. _?? ummm no?_

_Go to your photos~ o u o_

Hesitantly, Mark opens up his gallery and is greeted by over 400 pictures of Jinyoung's face in various angles and lightings. Mark's frown twists into something unexplainable.

_why_

Jinyoung texts back, _Why not_ , and Mark can just imagine the energetic smile spread over his face.

\--

"That JB guy is hosting a party at his house," Yugyeom announces suddenly, head resting on Kunpimook's shoulder.

Youngjae scoffs, scooping a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "JB? Justin Bieber? Isn't he in Canada? Or jail?"

Mark rolls his eyes. "JB equals Jaebum, you idiot. Use context clues. Who else do you know has a house remotely big enough to hold more than ten people?"

"Kunpimook?" Youngjae tries.

"He lives with his parents," Jackson sneers. "Obviously that does not count."

" _I_ live with my parents," mumbles Yugyeom.

"Are you attempting to brag?" Mark scoffs. "What a lil' nerd."

Sitting at a (mostly) clean table of the food court, the small group chats together at the end of the work day and, fortunately, the work week. Uniforms shed, regular clothes back on, all of them are lazily sprawled on the chairs, eating (discounted) food from the various stores. The epitome of unhealthy eating, the five of them eat off a plate piled with seven orders of large fries from McDonald's.

Jackson folds the sleeves of his baggy shirt back and jabs Mark's side. "Enough with the name-calling, man. I seriously want to hear about this party."

"The party!" Yugyeom exclaims, resuming his cheer. "I heard that it'll be tomorrow night... Anyone can go, I think."

Kunpimook marvels, "Wow!" He turns his head to stare at Youngjae. "So, does that mean... all three of us could go to, too?"

Yugyeom scratches his head, pouting. "I don't know, can we?" he asks aloud, glancing at the elders at the table.

"I don't see why not," Jackson says easily. "Mark? Thoughts?"

Mark shrugs his shoulder, grabbing his Pepsi bottle and twisting off the cap. "As long as I'm not the one who has to babysit them," he declares as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Ay, we don't need babysitters," Youngjae says with assurance. Mark obviously isn't paying attention to him anymore, too focused on his QWERTY keyboard. "Who are you texting, hyung?" Youngjae asks, trying to peer at the screen.

"A friend from upstairs," Mark replies reflexively, scooting his chair back to prevent Youngjae's keen eyes from seeing his phone.

Jackson not-so discreetly covers his mouth with his hand to whisper-yell, "Get him to tell you more! He doesn't trust me with this sort of information -- it's so annoying!"

Kunpimook giggles while Mark snorts. "Mark hyung, do they work here?" Kunpimook inquires, a knowing glint in his eye. "Where do they work?" is the question that soon follows.

Mark, still entirely engrossed in typing out his text, answers readily. "Third floor. A few stores down from Hollister. At Bath & Body Works."

Yugyeom's head perks up, almost clocking Kunpimook in the chin. "Doesn't Fei work there?" he asks all too eagerly.

"Yeah," Mark says, shoving his iPhone in his back pocket and looking up. "She's the manager."

"Is that who you're talking to, then?" Youngjae gawks. "I thought she only gave out her phone number to her closest friends!"

"No, that can't be right," Jackson declares rapidly, shaking his hand and head with fervor. "The only friends Mark has are us, house plants, and wild animals."

"I am Mark, and I am also offended."

Jackson raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Notice how he did not deny."

"So, who is it, hyung?" Kunpimook implores, smiling mischievously. "If it's not Fei, who else works there? Hm? Maybe someone with jet black hair, a killer smile, super nice... Someone named -- oh, I don't know." Kunpimook finishes with decisive flare, "Park. Jin. Young?"

"Gasp!" Youngjae does and says just that, spoon hovering over his mouth. "Wait, I don't know who that is."

"Neither do I," Jackson comments, visibly upset. "I mean, working at Bath & Body--" He cuts himself off and jumps to his feet, chair screeching behind him. "Bath & Body? _Bath & Body_? Shit, I knew that sounded familiar!"

"You're scaring us, hyung," Yugyeom says softly.

"No, I finally _get_ it!" He screams loudly, pointing a determined finger at Mark, "That one day you smelled really nice, very un-Hollister! That one day you smelled like the _Bath & Body_ scents! It was this-- this Park Jinyoung all along!"

"Gasp!" Youngjae says again.

Jackson glares at him. "Now, Mark Tuan..." He maneuvers around the table to cunningly snatch Mark's phone away. "Let us confirm with evidence from the suspect!"

"Hey, you don't even know my--"

"It's your birthday, dumbass," Jackson snorts, unlocking the phone without difficulty. " _B &B Boy_? What are you, in fourth grade?"

"I wasn't the one who assigned the name," mutters Mark, promptly ignored by everyone.

"They don't even text about anything fun," Youngjae whines, watching as Jackson scrolls through their messages. "Look at all the corny jokes Mark hyung sends. All the complaints, too. And emojis..."

Kunpimook turns to Mark, unimpressed. "Why is Jinyoung even your friend?"

"Why are _we_ his friends," sighs Jackson. He snaps his head up, an imaginary light bulb going off over his head. "Let's ask Jinyoung if he's going to Jaebum hyung's party!"

Mark is quick to protest. "Nope, no, don't ask that. Give me my phone back, _por favor_."

" _No habla _español__ ," Jackson counters. Mark lunges at him, and Jackson swiftly tosses the phone to Youngjae. "Quickly! Ask the question! Really cheesy, exactly how Mark would do it!"

"I am not _cheesy_ \--"

Youngjae scrambles out of the way and runs from the area, iPhone in hands. Half hiding himself behind a vending machine, he yells excitedly, "I sent it!"

"Good work, my son!" Jackson screams back, throwing Youngjae a thumbs-up.

Mark crumbles to the ground and pulls at his hair. "My life," he groans.

Patting his friend on the back, Yugyeom says optimistically, "You never had one of those, hyung. No need to fret."

"No one. No one is on my side."

Kunpimook nods. "Well, hyung, that's what you get for not having better friends."

Just as he says this, Youngjae returns with a large grin on his face, shaking Mark's iPhone with joy. "B&B Boy texted back," he declares.

Mark hates how easily he reacts to the name, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. With an inhumane amount of speed, he seizes his phone back and rushes to the bathroom. He finds an empty stall to lock himself in, taking a seat on the edge of the toilet. After putting in his password, he hurriedly reads Jinyoung's text (after cringing at Youngjae's garbled version of him in text form, one too many poop emojis).

_Oh!! Jaebum hyung is putting me like half in charge of that sooo.... yeah. Im going. Wait are you going to go??_

Mark stares at the message, contemplating how to reply. It takes longer than he anticipates -- a longer amount of time he really shouldn't be in a public restroom, honestly. But, the thing that matters is that the reply message he sends is absolutely perfect:

_i'm probs going with some friends. i guess i'll see u there :x_

The outside door to the bathroom audibly slams open, Jackson's booming voice soon following: "Mark Tuan! Don't make me use your real name! We know you're in here! Come out with your hands and pants on!"

"Hyung, I don't think Mark would ever use the mall toilets," Kunpimook proclaims frankly. "They're too germy for him."

"Not the point!"

"God, quit screaming," Mark says (at a reasonable volume), emerging from his stall. "I'm out, my pants are still up. I'm pretty sure you're scaring the dude in the stall over there, but whatever."

After Jackson politely apologizes to the unknown stranger in stall #2, the group heads out towards the back entrance of the mall. Jackson parks his ratty car there, where there are usually less people. Kunpimook and Yugyeom, much to Jackson's dismay, temporarily join in for Carpool Club.

"You two don't deserve this," Jackson mutters, backing his car out and heading to the main intersection. "My car is reserved for family, dates, and Carpool Club members."

Kunpimook mouth gapes wide open, gesturing wildly at the left side window. "Did you expect us to walk home in _this downpour_!?"

"Yeah!" Jackson snaps mercilessly.

"Evil," seethes Yugyeom, on the right. "Speaking of evil, Mark hyung!" Said hyung scowls. "Did Jinyoung text you back?"

With a considerably lengthy moment of silence, Mark decides to shrug his shoulders.

"Why you gonna be like that, hyung?" groans Youngjae.

"He replied," Mark then says. "With words... and punctuation." Literally everyone rolls their eyes. Various phrases of "more specific" pass around the car, and Mark is pressured to reveal more. "He and Jaebum are close, so he's going to be there."

"Sweet! I actually get to see what this guy looks like," Youngjae proclaims eagerly.

Jackson glances at the rearview mirror, scoffing. "Jaebum hyung's house is really, really, _really_ gigantic. I doubt we could even find each other in there, I mean. I heard you can get lost in the bathrooms."

"I have GPS on my phone," Yugyeom declares unhelpfully.

"We won't get lost," Kunpimook affirms briskly.

"You say that now," murmurs Mark, amused, staring down at his iPhone on his lap.


	2. part ii.

Im Jaebum knows many, many people. No one really knows how, or why, but everyone _does_ know that lots of people on the contact list equates to ridiculously epic house parties. Having the largest, most lavish home in the city, Jaebum would be a fool to disappoint with the parties. The arousing music, the endless array of booze, the hoard of young bodies...

Mark personally hasn't attended such large social gatherings. Jaebum, a friend stumbled upon during one of his winter courses, has always urged him to go. Mark turns the invitations down, mostly because they usually interfere with his school life and are _large social gatherings_.

Tonight, though, as he rides shotgun in Jackson's car, hair slicked from his forehead and dressed in clothes that the typical frat boy would wear, Mark feels something bubbling inside his chest. (If he said this aloud, Jackson may make a crude comment about digestive systems and Chipotle, and Mark doesn't want to ruin the moment.)

"Hey, hyung," Yugyeom squeaks from the backseat. "You know we're back here, right? Would you mind turning on the AC? Or, well, turning _off_ the child lock for the windows!?"

"You are children," Jackson declares with finality. "Child lock for children, yo."

Grumbling, Youngjae crosses his arms over his chest. "I am in my last year of high school," he mutters with a rage silly enough to be classified as childish.

"We get it," teases Mark. "You're a teen that wants to be a big, responsible adult."

Youngjae grimaces. "Okay, maybe not _that_."

"Are we there yet?" whines Kunpimook. "We've been driving forever!"

Jackson announces, exasperated, "I literally just told you we have five minutes."

"That was _five minutes_ ago!"

"Wait, I see it!" Yugyeom says, excited. "Oh, wow, that is a big house. Lots of lights. That bass is _really_ loud."

Kunpimook's jaw drops. "I wonder how many bathrooms they have."

Finding a spot to park is difficult for Jackson; the streets are lined with cars for blocks and blocks, and the Backseat Crew is not helping as they point out supposed free spaces only to be near mailboxes, fire hydrants, and _No Parking Here_ signs. By a stroke of luck, Jackson finds a perfect spot to keep his car, a street across from Jaebum's house.

"This is probably very illegal," Mark proclaims critically, stepping out of the car with light feet.

As the children in the back open the doors, Yugyeom asks curiously, "Parking on someone else's driveway is illegal?"

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Jackson claims. "Besides, no one is here. Almost certainly. The lights are off, and... yeah."

Mark scoffs. "If you get a ticket, I'm totally going to say I told you so."

Jackson flaps his hands, letting the warning go in one ear and out the other.

Briefly, all of them discuss what they're going to do at the party. Jackson will float around groups of people and do whatever he feels is right -- "I'm a mood maker, okay." Youngjae wants to find Jaebum's exceptionally HD TV -- "He has Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. I don't even have a _Wii_ , damn it." Yugyeom and Kunpimook plan to stick together and explore, those curious little devils. Mark tells the rest that he'll find some place to sit, preferably a swivel stool or beanbag chair.

Approximately seven seconds upon crossing the threshold of the house, Mark wants to go back to his bed and sleep. Everything is so chaotic, so crowded. It smells like alcohol and graffiti paint, toxic to his senses. There's a small gathering that looks harmless, at first, until upon closer inspection holds people who must've missed the _Say No to Drugs_ assemblies in elementary school. Mark quickly maneuvers his way around the people, ending at what looks to be the kitchen.

"This is the size of my entire apartment," he mumbles to himself. Here, it's considerably less cramped but nonetheless there are still a few individuals loitering about. Mark sees a stool and jumps on the opportunity to snatch it. It's not swiveling, but he'll take what he can get.

"Mark Tuan, is that you or do my eyes deceive me?" Im Jaebum, the man of the night, laughs huskily. "You finally came to one of my parties! This deserves a toast!"

"I don't actually drink--" Mark tries to say but gets cut off as a red Solo cup gets thrust into his hand. "What's this?" he asks, inquiring despite his prior declaration.

Jaebum takes three long gulps from his own cup, finishing with a self-satisfied hoot. "Go on and try it!" he insists. "Every drink that comes from my home is approved by yours truly."

Mark doesn't know if that should impress him -- it worries him more, if anything. But Jaebum is looking at him excitedly, coercing him to take the drink. Pressured and still a little curious, Mark downs half of the unknown liquid, letting it light his throat on fire on its way down. He nearly chokes but thankfully calms himself just in time.

"Good?" Jaebum asks eagerly.

"Strong," replies Mark, trying not to sound too winded.

"I can only hear a positive from that! Follow me, there are plenty more where that came from!"

And that is how Mark Tuan finds himself with the reckless Im Jaebum, somewhere with a hoard of enthusiastic bystanders, discovering the various flavors of vodka and licking limes and salt and maybe someone's face at one point. Really, Mark Tuan doesn't drink for a reason.

Wait, when did he get outside? It's cold. Wait, he had a jacket... at one point... Kunpimook's strained face suddenly appears above his -- when did Mark get on the _ground_?

" _Hyung_ ," Kunpimook whines, dropping down onto the spot beside Mark. "I have to _pee_."

"What." Mark really wishes he knew where the bathroom was, because a full bladder-ed Kunpimook face down on the front lawn does not bode well with him. None of the others seem to be anywhere around, and Mark is maybe panicking since he is drunk, very much so, and can barely remember where he put his left shoe. Holy shit, when did he lose his shoe!?

" _Hyung_ ," Kunpimook whines. "I have to _pee_."

"I know, I know -- you have to pee," grumbles Mark. He rises to his feet, using the grass to stabilize himself. "You have to get up, too, so I can find a toilet for you to _pee_ in." He slings Kunpimook's arm over his shoulder. "Where's Yugyeom?"

"Him? _Him_? That mushroom head ditched me," Kunpimook squawks. "Like, what the hell. He's a goose. A good-for-nothing goose, that poops on your lawn and flies south for the winter."

Mark trudges through the front door of Jaebum's house, thankful that the amount of people has thinned out some. Yet he has no idea where he's heading, Kunpimook unaware as he continues to babble on about Yugyeom's incompetence. They wander around the labyrinth of hallways -- Mark vaguely wonders how Kunpimook hasn't peed his pants yet.

A shadow appears at the end of the empty hall, shoes squeaking to a halt. "Looky here! I seem to have found some wanderers in the desert in search of H2O."

Kunpimook scrunches his eyebrows together. "Doesn't that mean..." He grimaces, arm weighing heavier on Mark. "Oh, fuck, I hate being good at chemistry."

"That's more common knowledge, I think. Hey, you look familiar... Wait, is that a Mark under your arm I see?"

Mark squints in the darkness, vision blurred. "Jinyoung?"

"Hello there, friend," Jinyoung responds cheerily. "You two look like you need some assistance, am I wrong?"

At that moment Kunpimook whimpers audibly. "You are not," Mark says.

"What can I help you with, then? I'm one of the best at customer service in the mall, you know."

"Kunpimook needs to empty himself," Kunpimook groans feebly, holding onto his belt buckle.

Jinyoung gets the point and urges them along, bringing them to a large tiled room with regal lighting. This bathroom, evidently, is nearly as large as the kitchen -- the built-in bathtub takes up a quarter of the room, while the sink and toilet each take up a sixth of the space.

" _Finally_ ," Kunpimook whimpers as he drapes himself over the sparkling toilet bowl.

"Should we give him some privacy?" Jinyoung asks quietly.

Mark shrugs carelessly. "He's going to pee either way. So let 'em pee."

Jinyoung gives Mark a look of amusement. "You sound awfully aloof," he remarks. "That's a little unlike you, don't you think?"

"I guess." Mark sways to the side, falling against the sink for support. He sees a recognizable soap dispenser and picks it up for inspection. " _Dancing Waters_ ," he reads with obvious distaste. "Did you conform Jaebum to your fancily scented scents?"

"Conform?" Jinyoung repeats disbelievingly.

Mark, lips pouted, squeezes the foamy soap into the sink and nods. "Like a dictator."

Jinyoung is silent, dumbfounded, until it finally clicks in his head. "You're drunk!" he finally concludes. "Oh, this is hilarious!"

"I don't drink," hiccups Mark.

"Your breath begs to differ."

Mark childishly mocks his words, dispensing soap onto the mirror. "No, I smell like a magical Bath & Body perfume."

Jinyoung leans in closer to Mark, sniffs, and hums thoughtfully. "Apple Martini, maybe?"

"Whoa, is that really a thing? Seriously? I want that. Like, right now. Let's go shopping."

"Actually, I think I should bring you home," Jinyoung says carefully. "Oh, Kunpimook, too."

The boy on the toilet groans loudly, and while he pulls his pants up, yells furiously, "I'm staying here! I have to find Yugyeom and punch him in his stupid face."

"There is no violence in this house," Jinyoung declares firmly.

"How about... just a little," murmurs Kunpimook, an innocent smile decorating his face.

"No."

" _Dictatorship_ ," Mark mutters under his breath.

"You two," Jinyoung sighs, "are _really_ wasted."

\--

Mark keeps himself warm at night by the burning fan of his hibernating laptop. He leaves it near his toes, to ensure that they don't go cold when they accidentally peek out from under his blanket. The only stuffed animal he has on his bed is a Line bunny, about the size of his torso, that he occasionally cuddles with. Currently, though, Mark has his fingers gripping onto soft fabric, his front pressed against something hot.

It smells like pomegranates, sweet and subtle, like they've been cut at the peak of ripeness. Mark doesn't want to open his eyes because the smell is so captivating, so alluring. He snuggles closer to the aroma, arms tightening instinctively.

There's a slight shift in Mark's position, not caused by him. "You're going to suffocate me," a delicate voice mumbles.

Mark's eyes fly open faster than humanly imaginable as he struggles to stagger out of bed, bringing the covers down with him. "What the fuck--"

"Hey, quiet... Not so loud," Jinyoung slurs hoarsely, rolling over to face the now on his ass Mark. "The kids are still sleeping out there."

"Kids? Sleeping?" Mark says, voice pitched high. "I request DNA tests because I think the chances of us being fathers is _extremely_ unlikely--"

Jinyoung tiredly shushes him. "One, the 'kids' out there are your teeny-bopper high school friends. Two, everyone in the vicinity had at least one drink of alcohol and has some sort of hangover, so please lower the volume. Three..." He yawns, but the look of delight is still clear on his face. "You thought we had children together?"

"I am not in the right state of mind," Mark falters hurriedly. "Where am I?"

"Right now? Everyone is in my house. You, specifically, are in my bedroom."

Mark either feels all the color drain from his face or an abundance of heat rise to his cheeks. "Just me? W-Why?"

Jinyoung props his elbow up and rests his cheek on his palm. "You got all clingy after you threw up in Jaebum hyung's rose garden -- well, his mom's rose garden. You wouldn't let go of my leg for a while. You even made me stay with you until you fell asleep."

"Oh my god."

"I even sang you a lullaby," Jinyoung adds, sounding proud. "Do you want to know the whole story of why you guys are here? Or do you want to hop up here and go to sleep again because I'm starting to get cold without my blanket."

Mark lets out an unintelligible "urgh" before cautiously crawling his way onto the bed, a significant amount of space between him and Jinyoung. "Story, with the blanket." The latter grabs the covers and pulls it over both of their legs.

"So there was a party yesterday," Jinyoung begins, taking Mark's arm and splaying his hand on the skin. "And a dazzling hero knighted Sir Jinyoung had the honor of rescuing a fair prince and his companions."

"I could go without the storybook adjectives."

Jinyoung halfheartedly glares at Mark, continuing grandly anyway, "After rescuing Prince Mark and Kunpimook the... the Dormouse, Sir Jinyoung encountered a frazzled Yugyeom the Mockingbird seeking guidance. Their other friends were lost in the castle, nowhere to be found!"

"The castle," Mark deadpans.

"Yes, the _castle_." Jinyoung flicks Mark's arm. "As I was saying... With great haste, Sir Jinyoung and the rest searched high and low for the last two. Luckily, they discovered Youngjae the Cat asleep upon an empty pizza box. Carrying the feline on his back, Sir Jinyoung set off to find Jackson the Puppy."

"You said that just the high school kids were here," Mark interrupts once again. "Jackson isn't a high schooler."

"Wait for it," Jinyoung says, smiling. "Sir Jinyoung, Prince Mark, the Dormouse, the Mockingbird, and the Cat were all seeking their last friend. Sir Jinyoung, knowing his way around the castle, turned them toward the King's chambers, the last place they had not looked. Sure enough, the Puppy was out of harm's way, uh, _playing_ with the King, who promised to care for him while Sir Jinyoung cared for the rest."

Mark scowls, shuddering involuntarily. "I don't know if that was better or worse because of the storybook telling," he grumbles. "Is there still more?"

"A little bit," Jinyoung hums. "I'll say it in normal talk because storytelling hurts my head."

"Thank you."

"Everyone, except me, being drunk made it a hassle to bring all of you to the car -- Jackson's car, because he gave me the keys to drive you all home. As luck would have it, Jackson parked in my driveway! Which, if I was sober enough, I would have called the police on."

Mark scoffs, "How _lucky_."

"Indeed. So instead of having to deal with four drunken idiots trying to tell me their addresses in different languages, I decided to just haul you inside my house and have you all sleep here. You're welcome."

"Thanks," Mark replies, a little unsure. He wiggles his toes and remembers a small memory from the night prior. "Um, Jinyoung, have you seen a shoe? Left, size 10, black Vans?"

Jinyoung chuckles quietly, rolling out of bed and heading to the closet. Mark can now see that Jinyoung has only been wearing a T-shirt and thin shorts that go down to his knees. Surprising himself, Mark is wearing even less with his tank top and boxers. If he wasn't embarrassed before, Mark is _definitely_ embarrassed now, flustered even.

"As a matter of fact," Jinyoung says as he opens up a stray shoe box, "I found it when I left Jaebum hyung's front porch. Reminds you of Cinderella, no?"

Mark ducks his head, blushing. "I wouldn't be pretty enough to be a princess."

" _Au contraire_ , Prince Mark exceeds all princesses," Jinyoung proclaims, presenting Mark with his formerly lost shoe. "He's the fairest, most dashing of all the lands -- Sir Jinyoung approved."

Not knowing how to respond, Mark tries to laugh it off as he takes back his shoe and sets it aside. The digital clock on the nightstand reads _1:46 P.M._ , and he can't really say this is the latest he's woken up before. Jinyoung is up and about, stretching his arms over his head, the bottom of his shirt lifting to reveal a thin patch of untainted skin. Mark covers up his ogling by rubbing at his weary eyes.

 _"_ Do you want to shower? Before everyone else wakes up?" Jinyoung asks.

Mark nods. "Ah, sure." He rises to his feet, tugging at his tank in hopes of covering part of his boxers. Jinyoung leads him towards the living room, where the bathroom door is on the opposite side of the room. Youngjae, Kunpimook, and Yugyeom are all snoring on the couches, blankets tucked up to their necks. Besides this area, the house doesn't look particularly spacious, and Mark is thankful for that.

"The towels are in the cabinet next to the sink," Jinyoung says softly. "Left turn for hot water, right turn for cold water. What else... Oh, don't use the red-ish bottle of shower gel. That's my favorite, and I'm almost out."

"Got it."

The bathroom is a stark contrast to Jaebum's -- plain, tiny, and modest. Mark almost feels at home. The steaming shower water feels great, washing away the grime of house parties and alcohol off Mark's skin. There is a bottle of shampoo (Mango Berry) and a bottle of conditioner (Warm Vanilla Sugar) that Mark uses to rub into his hair. There are also several bottles of shower gel, and Mark curiously examines each one.

Lavender Flowers, Honeysuckle, Fresh Cotton, Midnight Pomegranate.

Midnight Pomegranate... Jinyoung's favorite? The bottle is red-ish, the contents low. Mark clicks open the bottle to have a whiff and sighs pensively. This scent is undoubtedly the one Mark had woken up to, the one lingering on Jinyoung at this very moment. A thought abruptly enters his head:

Does he like Jinyoung because he wears the fragrance, or does he like the fragrance because Jinyoung wears it?

"Shower thoughts stay as shower thoughts," Mark murmurs hastily. He picks a random bottle -- _not_ Midnight Pomegranate -- and lathers up, cleaning off with one final rinse and stepping out of the shower. He pulls on his old clothes and throws a towel over his head, shaking out stray droplets of water. Heading out the door, the first thing he does not expect to see it Jinyoung kissing Kunpimook's cheek.

Jinyoung then proceeds to lightly pat Youngjae on the back. "I'll get you some painkillers, okay? Stay put." Youngjae nods.

Mark slowly approaches his friends and settles beside Yugyeom, the one that looks least likely to puke on him. "What was that about?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kunpimook is too drained to look into his words, hugging a pillow close to his chest. "Jinyoung hyung is taking care of us," he says. "Like a 'mom,' as hyung put it."

"Hyung? You're already calling him that? It took you a year to show me that respect."

"Jinyoung hyung is much nicer than you," Youngjae remarks. "He's making us some hangover soup, too."

"I buy you lunch at the mall. That has to count as something," Mark says sullenly.

Kunpimook shakes his head. "Homemade food is no match for the greasy capitalism stuff."

"Who taught you how to say that word," Mark asks, eyes narrowed. "Not the point. The point is -- what were you guys up to last night?"

Youngjae grins weakly. "I found the videogame room," he proclaims successfully. "I played at least twenty rounds of Smash -- stock lives, not time -- with a few other people and ate pizza. There might've been beer, but I think someone spilled that on my pepperoni slice." Youngjae pauses. "No, _I_ spilled it on my pizza. That was, about, four bottles in."

Mark laughs, patting Youngjae's knee reassuringly. "Thai kid Kunpimook, do you recall doing anything fun yesterday?"

Kunpimook opens his mouth but then quickly shuts it, scrambling for a trash can to grab and throw up in.

Youngjae begins to laugh at his friend's anguish but suddenly feel his own stomach start to churn. "Fuck, shit, shit, trash, _trash_ \--"

Swiftly, Jinyoung reappears with an empty grocery bags and holds one out for Youngjae to take. "I got you, don't worry." Yugyeom snatches one for himself as well, curling in on himself to avoid the same fate as his peers.

"This is so disgusting," Mark mutters, averting his eyes.

Jinyoung pats Mark on top of the head. "Give them a couple hours," he says. He tugs on Mark's sleeve. "You seem to have sobered up. Want to help me with breakfast?"

"But it's way past morning," Mark tells him, confused, getting up and following Jinyoung to the kitchen anyway.

The other male looks scandalized, almost offended. "Breakfast is not limited to just mornings!" he declares, a ladle wielded in his hand like a sword. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, at any hour, of any content!"

Mark raises his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I get it. I'll help -- show me what to do, chef."

"Oh, I like how that sounds. Do it again."

"Chef?" Mark repeats, an eyebrow raised.

Jinyoung grins. "It makes me sound like The Boss. The Head Honcho. The Guy in Charge."

"Hey, I'm older than you," warns Mark, straightening up. (Jinyoung is still taller than him, just a pinch, and he hopes that it's not noticeable.)

"You are?" Jinyoung says, surprised. His false bravado drops instantly, a look of mortification struck across his face. "Wow, I'm so sorry -- should I call you hyung?"

Mark is taken aback, blinking. "Uh, yeah. But... don't be so formal? Treat me the same." He looks at Jinyoung curiously. "They called you 'mom' back there, you know."

"Figure of speech, of course." Jinyoung smile reappears. "I'd be a terrible mother, honestly. Allowing minors to drink alcohol? Having the bare minimum care for personal hygiene? Not knowing how to balance a checkbook? Preposterous."

"You're a goof," Mark chuckles, shaking his head.

Jinyoung does a single twirl with his heel and exclaims, "Mark hyung! You're getting us off topic!" He throws open the fridge doors, turning to Mark comically. "We're going to make some soup for our hungover children! Don your apron and grab a knife, hyung!"

There's an air to Jinyoung that makes him so likeable -- the tone of his voice, the excitement in his actions, the radiance of his smile. Mark really wants to hold his hand, kiss his face, even though those options aren't-- won't be available to him. It's a bittersweet realization... But Mark doesn't mind. He beams a grin that reaches his eyes, tells Jinyoung how he has an unhealthy obsession with soup, and goes to find the cutting board.

_\--_

Mark would be lying if he says that he isn't bored out of his mind right now. So bored, in fact, that he has concealed himself behind a rack of long-sleeved shirts to watch Spirited Away on his phone. This is the fourth movie of the day, nearly at the halfway point, headphones practically melding into his ear. The darkened scene is interrupted by a sudden phone call.

After reading the caller ID, Mark scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you need--"

" _Mark hyung! Emergency, emergency, emergency! Meet me on the second floor, at the last store on the west side! Hurry, I don't have much time! Please, hyung!_ "

Startled, Mark jumps up too quickly and bangs his head on the bar that holds all the hangers. The sound resonates throughout the store, and it's not long before Minyoung stomps over and reveals Mark to the bright lights.

"My eyes," he hisses.

Minyoung ignores him. "Slacker, get back to work!"

"I can't," Mark mutters, staggering to his feet. "I have to go help Jinyoung. It's an emergency."

"An emergency," Minyoung repeats dismally. "Really."

Mark makes a whining noise, face twisted in annoyance. "Yes, noona, an _emergency_. Please, just let me take an early break and I'll-- I won't take any more breaks for the week."

Minyoung is taken aback by the proposition. "Okay," she agrees. "Be careful, and don't run down the escalators!"

On occasion, Mark will disobey his elders' orders -- this is one of those occasions. Mark easily sprints down the walkway and towards the moving stairs, taking two steps down at a time. Having been accustomed to the layout of the mall, Mark heads west with alarming speed. He slows his jog when he reaches the end of the mall, where only one store is situated comfortably.

"Jinyoung!" Mark yells worriedly.

"In here!"

Mark runs inside, only to be greeted by the barking of young Labradors and the chirps of parakeets. "Please tell me you're joking," he pants as he spots Jinyoung resting peacefully on the ground.

"Why would I be?" Jinyoung asks innocently. He carries a puppy in each hand, holding them at the side of his face. "So, which one is cuter? The beagle or the corgi?"

Collapsing onto the ground, Mark is completely baffled at Jinyoung. "What did you say about _not having enough time_?" he questions, distressed, while he tries to catch his breath.

Jinyoung keeps his face as stoic as possible, lips trembling as he holds in his laughter. "Look at these pups," he commands lightly, gently jostling the dogs. "They're growing up so _fast_."

"Did you seriously, _seriously_ use the emergency plight to make that pun."

"Maybe," sings Jinyoung. He brings the puppies into his lap, letting them nip at his fingers. "Which do you think is cuter, hyung?"

Mark sighs heavily, sitting up on crossed legs. "I don't know," he says honestly. "I like bigger dogs better."

Jinyoung tilts his head. "Bigger dogs? Like huskies and German shepherds?"

"Yeah, they're more fun to play with," Mark hums. The small corgi patters over to his hand and paws at it. "The tiny ones are fun to watch. They're like little babies." He looks at Jinyoung, smiling. "Hey, you act like a mom here, too."

"What," Jinyoung drawls, ducking down to pet the beagle on its head. "I'm not that motherly... I guess I'm just really caring. About people. And small animals."

Mark laughs. "Is that it? Isn't there more to that nurturing nature of yours?"

Jinyoung uncharacteristically shrugs. "I'm observant."

There's a hitch in Mark's throat. He swallows it down, replacing it with another chuckle. "Hey, this might be a little random, but how did you get the nickname Jr.? It was stuck on my mind a while ago."

"Ah, _that_ ," Jinyoung mumbles grumpily. "I only tell that to people I've known for more than two months. That's the rule."

Mark clicks his tongue. "I met you in the beginning of summer!" he asserts fiercely. Counting off his fingers, he adds, "That was over _three_ months ago!"

"No way," Jinyoung gawks. He thinks it over in his head and gasps dramatically. "Wait, it really _has_ been that long! Wow!"

"Yeah. So, _Jr._ , fess up. How did this name come to be?"

Jinyoung pouts, idly poking at the beagle's ears. "It's a dumb reason," he murmurs.

"My dad calls me 'little cock' because I'm the year of the chicken," Mark confesses, cheeks pink. "I literally revealed to you my deepest, darkest secret that no one, not even Jackson knows. Your turn."

"Oh my god," Jinyoung blurts amidst his laughter. "No, no, I'm going to sound way boring with mine now, how can I beat the ' _little cock_ '--"

Mark chokes on air. "Jinyoung, please try to avoid wording the sentence like that." Jinyoung laughs even harder. "Oh, come on! This is embarrassing! Please!"

Wiping the tears that have gathered at his eyes, Jinyoung does his best to recollect himself. "Fine, but it's not that great," he says. "Jaebum hyung and I hung out a lot while he was still in high school. You know, I act like a _mom_ or whatever, but Jaebum hyung... Everyone used to say he acted more like a _grandpa_ than a _dad_. I don't know, but something spiraled into another thing and I turned into his son? Which somehow led to _junior_ , stylistically accented as Jr. The end."

Pityingly, Mark lays a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. "Boring rightfully wins over embarrassing."

Jinyoung sticks out his tongue, turning his attention back to the puppies at the floor. "Stories are more fun that way, though," he states petulantly. "Being _boring_ is no fun at all."

"You're not boring," interjects Mark. _You're anything but._

"Compared to you," Jinyoung mutters, "and Jaebum hyung, his friends, _your_ friends..."

Mark scoffs. "Nobody is really _boring_. We all have our strengths; we all have our weaknesses. You could argue that I'm the most boring out of everyone because I'm shit at spelling. That could go the other way, too... I think."

Jinyoung stares at him, the beagle squirming in his hold. "Mark Tuan, your way of thinking is ingenious," he marvels. "You deserve a basket of puppies for your birthday."

Face going pale, Mark shakes his head fervently. "I would not be able to handle that." His eyes widen. "Don't tell me that's why you asked me to come here."

"Nah, I just wanted some company," Jinyoung chuckles. "Jia noona lets me play with the animals every now and then. They need love! That, and lots of tummy rubs."

"I want to find a big dog," Mark declares determinedly, playing with the corgi's short legs. "Let's go find one."

Jinyoung is surprised but doesn't turn down the idea. The two of them go up to Jia, friendly grins on their faces, and ask for -- very vaguely -- a big dog. Jia looks at them, rolls her eyes, and lets them play with a beautifully grown Samoyed, white fur soft under Mark and Jinyoung's palms. Mark stays for another twenty minutes until he realizes that he has a job to get back to (and a boss to scold him).

But Mark does not regret a single second of being with Jinyoung -- emergency or not.

_\--_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mark freezes, one foot hovering in the air, and unsteadily faces Minyoung. "Bathroom?" he says, pointing his thumb in that general direction.

Minyoung tips her head towards him, firm. "Remind me -- who was the one who gave up their breaks to rescue the damsel in distress? Not me, that's for sure."

"That was last Thursday," Mark groans. "And now it's already Tuesday!"

"You said a week."

"I said _that_ week."

Crossing her arms, Minyoung saunters over to stand in front of Mark, blocking his path. "Do you think you can get out of this with a loophole?" she asks.

"Yes," Mark responds, only slightly intimidated.

She purses her lips, circling around Mark like a lioness examining her prey. "This boy," she begins tentatively, "he's changed you."

Mark frowns, unconsciously tensing. "What do you mean?" Loosening up, he also adds, "And, by the way, you sound like the Wise Old Wizard from some videogame. Stop."

Minyoung rolls her eyes as she slouches back, expression still serious. "I'm just _saying_. You're different. That's not bad or anything, it's just... It's a happy different, and it's confusing."

"Thanks for questioning my optimism, noona. Feels great."

"You're twisting my words, jerk." Minyoung hits him on the arm. "Go to the 'bathroom', and be back in ten minutes." Mark grins widely. "My clock is ticking, lover boy."

Mark jogs straight to Bath & Body Works, the zipper of the Hollister sweater clanging against his belt buckle. The shop is unusually swarming with people, the elderly and the middle-aged holding bright yellow coupons in their hands. Mark stops at the entrance, at a loss, trying to search for Jinyoung through the mass of heads. Having no luck, Mark finally braces himself as he trudges inside.

He hears Jinyoung before he sees him. Singing -- about hand soaps. Very passionately, but nonetheless wonderful. A steady voice, the musicality essentially flawless. Jinyoung apparently has his own way of swaying the customers, because Mark sees several women grabbing hoards of lotions and sanitizers. When the crowd thins, Jinyoung finally spots Mark staring at him and practically squeaks.

The tips of Jinyoung's ears are red as he asks, "Did you hear that?"

"It'd be hard not to. You sounded awesome," Mark says, nodding cheerily. "Didn't know you could be so emotional about Kitchen Lemon, that's for sure."

Jinyoung glances down, bashful. "What're you doing here?" he asks. "Aren't you still forbidden from unnecessary breaks?"

"Kind of, not really, I don't know. There's a story somewhere, but..." Mark shrugs. "I'll ask about it when I get back."

Chuckling, Jinyoung rubs at the back of his neck, seemingly nervous. "Would you mind leaving now? I-It's not that I don't like your company, it's -- if you couldn't tell -- pretty busy right now."

"Oh, okay." Mark steps back, toe stilted on the ground. On the tip of his tongue are words he doesn't know whether to say or not, doesn't know if it'd be considered weird or appreciated. Instead of keeping those words in, as something to contemplate later, they tip off and spill out.

"So, hey, later... Do you want to hang out later? After our shifts end, maybe? I, uh. Jackson. Jackson wants to meet you."

Without any hesitation, Jinyoung beams brightly. "Sure! That'd be great! Should I meet you at Hollister? Or do you want to meet me here?"

"I can meet you," Mark says hurriedly. "I think I get out earlier than you, anyhow."

"Sounds awesome!" A customer fidgets and taps their heel incessantly behind Jinyoung, so he's forced to shoo Mark away. Before the Hollister boy can leave, though, Jinyoung calls out, "See you in a few hours!"

Mark waves goodbye, probably a little too enthusiastically, but Jinyoung doesn't notice (because he's just as excited as Mark is).


	3. part iii.

Out of all the things in his closet, Jinyoung had picked out a simple pale-blue dress shirt paired with a white bowtie. He's glad he did, honestly, because he might've just gone the lazy route today and grabbed something presumably clean on his bed... like sweatpants. There has yet to be a time where Mark has seen him in an unkempt state -- except for that one day after Jaebum's party which does not count -- and Jinyoung does not plan on that ever happening. At least, not until they get to the next stage of their relationship, which is virtually nonexistent in the romantic sense but with _friendship_ Jinyoung is doing pretty well--

"Jr.! Come over here and help out, would you!?"

Jinyoung snaps out of his thoughts and jogs over to the back of the store, where Fei is scanning about twenty Eucalyptus Spearmint candles. "I need you to grab more check-out bags for me," she says sternly.

"Did you _have_ to call me Jr.," mutters Jinyoung, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"That's what you have on your nametag, isn't it?" Fei retorts sarcastically. "Don't start sulking. Be a good boy and fetch those bags for me. I might even give you a treat when you come back."

Huffing, Jinyoung trudges to the back room, in search of the blue-and-white striped check-out bags. He finds them immediately but, just to spite his boss, takes a seat on a cardboard box and stalls for time. His thoughts start to drift again, and he happily allows them to do so.

 _Mark_. That subject really has been the center of Jinyoung's attention for the past few months. Jinyoung likes Mark. Not the "like you as a friend" like or "like you a lot, but no homo" like. Park Jinyoung truly, genuinely likes Mark Tuan -- loads more than he has his past crushes.

Crush. Right. Mark is still a crush. Just a crush... Jinyoung is fucking terrible at crushes, Jaebum has always told him.

When it comes to timing, Jinyoung crushes on those who are taken -- sophomore year of high school, Yoon Bomi, taekwondo captain, while she was dating Jung Ilhoon. When it comes to place, Jinyoung crushes on the ones that are travelers -- the winter of junior year, Lee Soonkyu, the girl next door, gone off to pursue her dream of singing. When it comes to person, Jinyoung crushes on those out of his league -- the summer of his first year in college, Mark Tuan, ultimate sweetheart.

To be honest, Jinyoung hadn't expected Mark to be so different from his imaginations. Jaebum talks about all his friends and acquaintances with him, and when he told the story of meeting Mark and subsequent details, Jinyoung had been under the impression he was some douche that did back flips to pick up chicks.

But Mark is actually more on the mellow side, cool and playful. He's competitive and confident, when he gets to open up, but reserved and quiet to strangers who hold no business with him. Jinyoung can tell that Mark cares for all of his friends, despite how it may seem on the outside, with guarded sarcasm and banter. There are the little things Jinyoung sees Mark unconsciously do that show his sincerity. (Not to mention, he's handsome and cute, a deadly combo.)

Jinyoung isn't anything like Mark. Jinyoung is too talkative, too polite -- more of a boy-next-door than handsome. Jinyoung doesn't know how to shut his mouth sometimes and blurts the most ridiculous things imaginable. But Mark is still hanging out with him, dealing with all the shit Jinyoung seems to put him through because he has a _crush_.

Mark, whether he knows it or not, is really the closest thing to perfection Jinyoung has ever known. That sounds like a bit of an overkill, actually... Mark is a fine gentleman? No, this isn't the nineteenth century. Mark is a dreamboat? That just sounds silly--

" _Jinyoung_! What are you doing!?" Fei stands irritably in the doorway, strands of blonde hair falling from her ponytail.

"Contemplating my complex emotions," he replies simply.

Fei scoffs and snatches the bags. "You can do that on your own time," she says, sighing. "Come on, I need your expert stocking skills for _work_ time."

Jinyoung adjusts his bowtie, the embodiment of dapperness, and returns to the shop. He goes back to his usual work routine, helping the customers find specific scents and making sure Fei keeps the cash register closed. The end of the day approaches slower than Jinyoung likes -- he's anxious, checking the entrance every other minute.

"You know, why don't you two start legitimately dating already?"

Startled, Jinyoung blinks at Fei, who stares back indifferently. "Are you talking to me?' he asks.

"No, I'm deeply rooted in a conversation with this White Citrus hand sanitizer-- Yes I am talking to you, doof."

Jinyoung feigns ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about, noona."

"Stop lying, it's not good for your heart." Fei gestures him to come over, long nails drumming on the top of the register. "You really like this guy, don't you? Mark? Why not ask him out?"

"Noona," whines Jinyoung, frowning, "it's never that _simple_."

"Yeah, sure it is. You go up to him, profess your eternal love, maybe kiss, and boom. Relationship status: Taken."

Jinyoung's expression can only be described as one of utter bewilderment. "Is that how you pick up guys, noona?" he questions, not entirely sure if he's asking it seriously or not.

"Hey, there's no harm in trying," she proclaims.

Scrunching his nose, Jinyoung huffs petulantly. "That was not an answer at all."

"Yeah, because it wasn't supposed to be. It was _advice_ ," Fei states earnestly. "You never know how much you want something before somebody else takes it. Just throwing that out there."

Jinyoung lets that statement sink into his brain, until he fully understands the weight of his manager's words. And he pales. Because he never even imagined Mark getting a boyfriend or girlfriend or significant other -- at least, not while Jinyoung's around. It was an unintentional thing that his mind skimmed over, a possibility that he's hoped wouldn't occur. Jinyoung doesn't like being selfish, but can he make an exception?

"Fix your face," Fei murmurs, pinching Jinyoung's cheek. "Hollister hottie has arrived."

"Don't call him that," Jinyoung hisses as he skirts his eyes towards the entrance, where Mark stands relaxed. "What if he hears you?"

Fei rolls her eyes. "It wouldn't be a lie," she retorts calmly. "Hurry along, little Jr. Your date awaits you."

" _Stop_."

Jinyoung scurries over to Mark and prays his cheeks aren't noticeably pink. "Ready to go, hyung?" he asks, easily looping his arm through Mark's. (Jinyoung is touchy, he knows it too well -- it's his nature to be. Around Mark, the habit seems to increase tenfold.)

"Yeah," Mark says. "Down to the food court, to the ever popular pseudo-Chinese restaurant where Jackson is employed at."

"Panda Express?"

Mark snaps his fingers. "Bingo."

On the way, the two chat to fill the air. They don't breeze through topics, but once one of them brings up a subject the other always has an input. Even if Jinyoung doesn't know about basketball, or Mark doesn't know about K-dramas, they can talk about whatever they please and the other will always have an ear to listen. It's heartwarming.

"What does Jackson look like again?" Jinyoung asks, sticking out a hand as he scans the food court. "I only caught a glimpse of him during that one party, and even then it was pretty dark out and he was practically naked."

Mark grimaces. "Don't bring up that mental picture."

"Unfortunately for me, that's the only mental picture I have. So provide me something else."

"Well, he has really pink lips. Almost like he's wearing lipstick." Mark puffs out his lips, demonstrating. "He might be. I don't like to poke around in his bag, if you get what I mean."

Jinyoung hums, "That's cute." He pulls Mark along, now the one leading. "Anything else I should know about the infamous Jackson Wang?"

"The most obvious thing is that he's really--"

" _MARK TUAN, WHO IS THAT ON YOUR ARM!?_ "

Smiling politely as the huffy stranger approaches, Jinyoung tries to whisper discreetly in Mark's ear, "You were going to say 'loud,' weren't you?"

"I was closer to 'protective,' but that works, too."

Jackson, like Mark's brief description, has extremely pink lips, accurately comparative to the Sakura Cherry Blossom shower gel. Not only that, he's a tad shorter than Jinyoung, but no less intimidating. He's currently circling around Jinyoung, scrutinizing him, strong eyebrows scrunched while he rubs his chin.

"Is this who I think it is?" Jackson asks Mark, pointing to Jinyoung but not actually acknowledging his presence.

Mark nods, quite calm despite the aggravated face Jackson is making at him. "Jackson Wang, renounced fencer and conservative driver, meet Park Jinyoung, self-proclaimed mother and customer service junkie."

"Is that really how you're going to introduce me," Jackson deadpans, unimpressed.

"I don't hear Jinyoung complaining."

Jinyoung purses his lips. "I am Jinyoung, and I want to complain."

"Too bad." Mark childishly sticks his tongue out at him. Jinyoung, the more mature one, responds with crossed eyes.

Jackson looks between the two of them, a crease in his brow. He makes a noise, some sort of mix between a dog's growl and a kitten's mewl. "So, Jinyoung," he begins, hands clasped behind his back. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

Jinyoung shakes his head. "Nope," he says. "No clue whatsoever."

Affronted, Jackson slaps Mark's shoulder and scolds, "You didn't tell him!?"

"I invited him," Mark murmurs, "to _hang out_."

Jackson folds his arms across his chest, taking a stance of authority. "Of _course_ we're going to hang out. It's Friday night! No, but the more important thing -- you didn't _tell_ him!?"

"Is something illegal going to be involved here that I should know about?" Jinyoung asks, half-jokingly. "I'm mostly a good person, so I don't know how I'll hold up."

Mark sighs. "We're going skating," he declares quietly. "An outdoor park that's pretty close, with ramps and rails and rounds. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," Jinyoung says, blinking innocently. "I don't have to, you know, go on any of that, do I?"

"Only if you want to," interrupts Jackson. "Nobody should get hurt because people force them to participate. Like the saying goes: It's all fun and games until someone busts their nose."

"Not exactly, but thanks for the concern." Jinyoung smiles. "I think I'll be fine watching on the sidelines. I think it'll be cool to watch you guys do your tricks and flips."

Jackson beams and slaps him on the back, almost knocking Jinyoung over. "That's the spirit! Come on, let's get going!" With a little difficulty, he slings his arm over Jinyoung's shoulders, steering them towards the parking lot.

Mark pathetically reaches a hand out as he trots beside his friends. "Jackson, we're forgetting--"

"You can call my 'hyung,' okay? I'm older than you," Jackson rubs at Jinyoung's shoulder, laughing gallantly. Jinyoung smiles nervously, nodding.

"Guys, hold on, back in the food court--"

"Jaebum hyung's told you about me, hasn't he?" Jackson gushes. "We're close -- chilling with Jaebum hyung is great! He's really cool. A bit cooler than me, _absolutely_ cooler than Mark--"

Mark sneers. "Hey, whoa, I'm going with you to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Jinyoung laughs and pats Mark on the cheek. "You're cool," he says, but it seems to do less to nothing to improve Mark's pride.

"Don't patronize him," chides Jackson.

"I'll patronize him a little more." Jinyoung turns to Mark, letting his hand rest on the other's neck. "You're also a nice guy," he whispers softly, "which is cute."

Mark's eyes go wide, stunned. "Um, thank--"

" _Jesus Christ_! Did anyone even remember that _I was waiting back there_!?" screams Youngjae, stalking his way over to the trio. "Oh, hi, Jinyoung hyung, how's it hangin'."

"I'm feeling swell," responds Jinyoung, cheerful. He pinches Youngjae's cheek, stretching the skin. "Are you coming along? To the skate park?"

Youngjae switches to a more positive attitude, warming up to Jinyoung as he answers, "Yeah! I might try to learn some more bike tricks while I'm there."

Mark clears his throat, earning the attention of Jinyoung once again. "Do you want me to show you how to skateboard? Boards are my specialty, most of the time."

Jinyoung grin spreads wide. "Can I? What if I break something?"

"You would owe me," Mark says intently, slightly tilting his head.

Suspicious, Youngjae shares a look with Jackson, whose face mimics the peculiar expression. They share a moment of understanding, one of mutual benefit, as Youngjae calls out, "Shotgun!"

Mark snaps his head at him, flabbergasted. "That's my seat," he declares. "That is, and _always_ has been my seat."

"The rule of Shotgun is priority," Jackson proclaims loudly as he pulls Youngjae to his side. "It's the cold, hard truth."

"What the hell--"

"Don't worry! You can hang out with me in the backseat," says Jinyoung, smiling. "We can play I Spy and other nonsensical games."

Mark quiets immediately. "Okay," he mumbles. Jinyoung happily loops his arm around Mark's waist, laying his head on the elder's shoulder. Youngjae and Jackson give each other another look, but this time it's more smug than ever.

_\--_

Mark is definitely getting mixed signals from Jinyoung. Once they had reach the skate park, Jinyoung takes Mark's hand in his, eager and delighted, dragging him around and making Mark show him his moves. Mark shreds on his skateboard effortlessly, and Jinyoung practically squeals in amazement. It really boosts Mark's self-esteem, actually.

But then, two minutes later, when Youngjae busts out his dark green BMX bike, Jinyoung disappears from Mark's side and scurries to the other side of the park. Mark is left alone, his pastel long board tucked under his arm, with slumped shoulders and pouted lips.

Does it even make sense for him to be having mixed signals? Jinyoung wouldn't like Mark _like that_. He's too friendly -- so friendly it's beginning to hurt -- to everyone, including Mark Tuan, the lovesick fool. Any affection Jinyoung is showing him must be because of that or... is Mark just scared of it being the opposite?

"Hey, someone's going to run you over if you just stand there like that," Jackson reprimands. He bumps into Mark's shoe with the wheel of his scooter. "Spoiler alert: It's going to be me."

"Okay," Mark says lifelessly.

Jackson frowns, halting his scooter. "What's up, man?"

Mark shrugs. "I'm... I'm conflicted."

"Is it Jinyoung?" _Whoop, there it is._ "I like 'em," Jackson proclaims surely as he tips back and forth. "I allow for you two to date."

"W-What?" The tips of Mark's ears are glowing red, his eyes blown wide. "You mean me and J-Jinyoung!?"

"Don't stutter at me," scoffs Jackson. "He was totally making The Eyes at you."

"Eyes? What eyes? Jinyoung? At me? Huh?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless. _The Eyes_ , man." Jackson tries to demonstrate by batting his eyelashes and wiggling his fingers under his chin. "Like this, but a little less wiggle -- the ones you always make at him, too."

Mark quickly glances at Jinyoung, meeting his gaze. Jinyoung drops what he's doing (which happens to be Youngjae's bike, onto Youngjae's foot) and waves excitedly, hopping up and down. Youngjae's cry of pain alerts Jinyoung, and he sheepishly turns back to help the younger boy. Every so often, Jinyoung would look up and throw an encouraging smile Mark's way.

"That was funny," Jackson remarks. A beat later: "I hope he's okay."

But Mark isn't paying attention anymore. He's too focused on the notion that... that Jinyoung could like him back. Currently. Right now. At this moment.

And Mark actually _wants_ to do something about that.

_\--_

Someone wise once said that Mark Tuan does not know what the fuck timing is. Someone wise was obviously Hong Kong native Jackson Wang, best friend and almighty truth teller.

"You do things really well," Jackson had assured, one early morning as a young freshman. "The part you mess up on is feeling when the time is right to do it. You get me?"

Mark had shaken his head. "Does that matter? I'm still doing things correctly and junk."

"Yeah, but _timing_ is essential for a lot of things! Like love confessions, bad jokes, and studying. Speaking of which, can I copy your entire History notes from the last three weeks? Thanks, bro."

As an indifferent high school kid, Mark didn't take Jackson's words to heart. He didn't really take anything to heart -- he was still rooted in his _uncaring-about-life_ phase (coincidentally also the _I-can-dye-my-hair-whatever-color-I-like_ phase). Years later, when this small piece of information is now relevant to Mark's life, he finds himself seriously contemplating on the subject of _timing_.

"Is that why you're asking for my advice?" Jaebum asks amusedly.

Mark nods his head, determined. "I want to do this right," he says, "and you're Jinyoung's best and closest friend."

Jaebum hums in agreement. He takes an empty shoebox from the floor and holds it under his arm. "You've come to the right place, pal. I know nearly everything there is to know about Park Jinyoung."

"What's his favorite color?"

Paused, Jaebum lets his mouth hang agape. "It's... on the rainbow."

"I'm leaving--"

"Wait! Mark! Give me another shot," Jaebum pleads, blocking the entrance of the store with his body. "Ask me something else."

Mark sighs. "What's Jinyoung's favorite food?"

Jaebum immediately brightens. "Everything!"

"Are you kidding me--"

"No, hear me out." Jaebum leads them both to a bench, a small box of beige disposable pantyhose separating them. "Jinyoung loves all kinds of foods. He's a bottomless pit; he'll eat anything. Burgers and hamburgers are his tops, as of the moment."

Mark, with renewed confidence in Jaebum, then asks, "What about gifts?"

"Gifts? That's a tough one." Jaebum thinks it over, closing his eyes and tapping his temple. "Well, Jinyoung likes books. Clothes. I think he was talking about the rigged claw machine near Hot Topic that refused to give him his rabbit."

"That's perfect!" Mark hops to his feet, bubbling with anticipation.

"Hold your horses. Before you go racing to waste your quarters--" Jaebum looks at Mark intensely, the lines of the muscles under his shirt narrowly intimidating, "--I have to ask you some things.

"Why are _you_ the one who's confessing? Why are _you_ the one who's going out of your way?"

Mark balls his fists at his sides, looking down at his sneakers. "That's a good question," he murmurs. "I think it's because I _want_ to. That's... really it. I want to show Jinyoung how I feel, and I want him to accept my feelings. If he doesn't, I'll be heartbroken -- but if he _does_ , I might be the happiest person on the planet." He frowns. "I sound like a sap."

Jaebum laughs loudly, nodding and approving of Mark's response. "You do," he states, "but that's exactly the right mindset if you want to woo Jinyoung." He gives Mark a final slap on the back. "Good luck, and have confidence."

"I'll try."

"Oh, one other thing... Do it when it's just the two of you. I'm pretty sure Jinyoung would rather have a private confession than a big, elaborate blowout. Not that I doubt your abilities or anything."

Mark gives him a look. "Damn, I have to cross out 'Streaking through the mall with _Go Out With Me Jinyoung on my chest_ ' off the list."

Jaebum squints at Mark. "Was that sarcasm."

"Of course not. Ah, there goes 'Stealing 20 puppies from the pet store & releasing them in Bath & Body', too. How unfortunate."

"Go back to Hollister," Jaebum says sordidly. "You're reeking up my store."

Mark skips away, in a better mood than he has been in a while. The little bit of teasing of his friend made the nervousness in Mark's chest grow that much lighter. Still, it's weighing him down, and there's only one way to push it out.

\--

It's almost midnight on this lovely summer Thursday (soon-to-be Friday). After walking several blocks from the bus station, Mark is waiting patiently at a park by the mall, sitting idly on one of the swings. In his lap is a medium-sized, purple-hued stuffed bunny -- it took eight tries and a third of Mark's wallet, but he knows it's going to be worth it.

A little over fifteen minutes ago, Mark had called Jinyoung and asked him to come by. His voice wasn't as shaky as he thought it would be, which hopefully made Jinyoung less suspicious of his motives. Not that Mark's motives are suspicious or anything. This confession will come straight from his heart, all of his emotions laid raw and entirely pure--

Wow, he is _definitely_ a sap. Jackson would either giggle cheekily or punch him in the stomach.

Mark sighs. He turns the bunny around, staring resolutely at its black beaded eyes. "You'll wish me luck, too, right?" he asks as he flops the bunny's ears up and down. "I'm going to do well because of you. I hope so."

The slight crunch of woodchips underfoot notifies Mark of Jinyoung's presence before he speaks. "Who are you talking to?" Jinyoung asks lightheartedly. "I thought this was going to be a one-on-one meeting, hyung."

"It is!" assures Mark as he scrambles to stand up to, concealing the stuffed animal behind him. He offers his now vacated seat to Jinyoung, who gives him a wary look before hesitantly sitting down and curling his fingers around the chains.

"You know," Jinyoung begins, kicking his feet up the air. "It only now occurs to me how weird it is for you to call me here. In the middle of the night. On a weekday!"

Mark rubs the back of his neck, feeling it start to warm. "I don't have very good timing," he admits, both to Jinyoung and himself. "But I got really anxious and wanted to do this. Like. As quick as I could."

Jinyoung's lips part. "Are you going to murder me?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "I put on my favorite shirt for this, hyung. Blood _stains_. Same with dirt, if you planned on burying me alive."

"I'm not going to kill you, I swear," Mark promises, laughing his nerves away.

Challenging, Jinyoung tries to peer his head around Mark's body. "What's that behind your back, then? Not a butcher's knife, I hope?"

Mark nearly squeaks and takes two agile steps back. "Give me a second," he requests, taking a deep breath in. "I'm getting to it."

Jinyoung blinks rapidly, taken aback. "Do I have to sit here and wait quietly?"

"Preferably," Mark says. "Try not to laugh at me."

"I will do my best." Jinyoung salutes.

"Park Jinyoung, I really--" Mark interrupts himself, losing confidence. _No, Mark, you can do this._ He steels himself with another extended breath in, pulling the bunny out in front of him and ducking his head.

"You really want to give me this?" Jinyoung guesses, taking the bunny in his hands, voice pitched a note higher than usual.

Mark shakes his head, stops, then nods, stops, and finally whimpers, "Yes, but no, so maybe?" He offers an awkward smile. "Can I start over?"

Jinyoung bends one of the bunny's ears and stares up into Mark's eyes, sincere. "Please do," he says with a tinge of breathlessness.

"Park Jinyoung," Mark proclaims gently, "I really... really like you. I have for a long time, but I was always too chicken to tell you. I mean, how could a guy like you like a guy like me? You're one of the sweetest people I've had the pleasure of knowing, and I'm just socially incapable Mark."

Jinyoung isn't saying anything, bunny resting contently between his arms. He only has this all-knowing smile on his face as Mark begins to use wild hand gestures and continues to babble.

"You're you. You can sing like an angel, you can cook like one of those pro chefs on TV, you can make me feel like I'm going to explode with happiness-- Um, wait. No, scratch that, I think I'm hurting my point. What I'm really trying to get at is--"

"Will you go out with me?" Jinyoung asks, grin spreading to the crests of his eyes.

Mark stops, frozen, blush rising to his face. "That was supposed to be my line," he blubbers incoherently. "I was-- I did all this preparation-- At one point I contemplated _note cards_ \-- And you just-- How could you-- And so _easily_ \--"

Jinyoung interrupts giddily, "Ah! Pretend I didn't say anything! Rewind!"

"You're going to make me do it again," Mark deadpans. "That was absolute hell, okay."

"I'm giving you a redo for your chance to shine," Jinyoung says, giving Mark a thumbs-up. "Just that last part, so you're a little less flustered."

Mark groans, rubbing a hand over the side of his face in exasperation. "Park Jinyoung." Said male raises both the bunny's arms, suppressing his giggles. "Will you... Will you go out with me?"

"Why, hyung, I'm flattered!" Jinyoung exclaims, eyes bright.

"Please just say yes or no or anything else that answers the question."

Of course Jinyoung isn't going to make it _that_ simple. "I'm like you, hyung," he says, quiet. "I didn't think I could ever ask out the guy I like. I thought it was impossible. He seemed to be so many leagues above me, but you know what? That's what he thinks of me, too."

Mark bites at his lip, forcing himself to stay silent.

"And seeing him on a Thursday night, getting tongue-tied over his words, trying to ask _me_ out..." Jinyoung meets Mark's gaze, his cheeks blooming pink. "I thought I must be dreaming."

"Not to mention the claw machine prize I-- he slaved over."

Jinyoung lets out a laugh, hushed, automatically hugging the bunny closer to his chest. "Tonight, I'm the luckiest person alive," he murmurs softly, "because I would love to go out with him."

Mark strides forward and clasps his hand around Jinyoung's, pulling him to his feet and leaving the stuffed animal on the seat. "If you answer my question, with second person pronouns, I may also be the luckiest person alive."

Letting his fingers fit through the gaps of Mark's, Jinyoung leans in close to the other. "I, Park Jinyoung," he whispers, "will gladly go out with you, Mark Tuan."

"I want to kiss you," breathes Mark.

Jinyoung shakes his head. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, genuine.

 _Is there a difference_ , Mark wants to say but replies with a small, "Yes, of course." A cold hand proceeds to place itself on Mark's neck, barely there, its touch sending chills down Mark's spine. Both of them have a little moment of laughter before Jinyoung closes the space between them.

Jinyoung's kiss is like a hug, because Mark feels like he's being enveloped in warmth from all sides, feels like he doesn't want to ever forget this sensation. Jinyoung's other hand moves right under Mark's hairline, just below his ear, and Mark shudders. Jinyoung seems to smile at that, encouraged to persist.

Arms holding Jinyoung at his waist, Mark feels as if he's melting. He knows he hasn't kissed anyone in a long time, but Jinyoung is responding like Mark is the only person he's ever kissed before. Mark doesn't think it's fair for Jinyoung to be this way -- so kind, so experienced, so magnificent -- and decides to nip at Jinyoung's lip, gauging the younger male's reaction.

"Oh my god," whimpers Jinyoung, pulling away.

Mark's brain instantly goes haywire. "I'm sorry, I didn't-- That was my fault--"

"No, don't apologize," Jinyoung says quickly. His lips are swollen red, cheeks flushed. "I liked it, but I didn't expect you to... to do that." He grins, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "Yeah, I liked it a lot."

A sigh of relief escapes from Mark. "This is going to be so hard," he mumbles, dropping his head onto Jinyoung's shoulder. "How am I going to know if I fuck up?"

"I'll tell you," Jinyoung assures, kissing the tip of Mark's ear. "But right now, we need to head back home and sleep. We still have work tomorrow."

Mark grumbles, "Don't wanna."

Jinyoung laughs. He pushes Mark off of him, one interlocked hand keeping him close. "Let's go to my house, then. There's a spot on my bed with your name on it."

Teasingly, Mark asks, "Do you like me _that_ much?" He reaches over to grab the stuffed bunny on the swing set. "I guess I wouldn't be all that surprised..."

"You know what I mean," scoffs Jinyoung, snatching back the bunny. He pulls Mark to his car, parked on the other side of the road. "Where'd all this confidence come from?"

Mark smiles mischievously. "You." Jinyoung turns back to glower at him, but Mark appeases it with a swift peck on the lips.

Once they reach Jinyoung's house, both of them tucked securely in bed, Jinyoung pokes the tip of Mark's nose. "Maybe I do like you too much," hums Jinyoung.

"That won't be much of a problem," Mark declares sleepily, curling closer to Jinyoung's body. "I'm the same."

Jinyoung smiles fondly, carefully wrapping his arms around Mark, content, and the two of them fall asleep with ease.

\--

"Jr., you seem more lively than usual," Fei notes, watching as her coworker flits about the store. "And that's saying something since you're always so... so bouncy."

Jinyoung is too busy humming a poppy tune under his breath, with his head in the clouds, that he doesn't even notice that she called him _Jr_. "I'm happy, noona," he proclaims, chuckling. "Super happy!"

Fei looks at him skeptically. "Should I be worried for you?" she asks, crossing her arms. "Do you have a fever?"

"No, but I guess you could say I'm--" Jinyoung takes an elated pause, biting his lip, "-- _lovesick_."

"That was terrible," barks Fei. She stares at Jinyoung, examining the pinkness of his cheeks and the shining glint in his eyes, the warm aura that seems to radiate off his body. "Wait a second, do you mean...?"

Jinyoung nods energetically. "Mark hyung asked me out yesterday night. Well, technically I did _first_ , but he was the one to actually plan it out, so I'll give him credit for that."

"Congrats," Fei says, going over to pat Jinyoung on the shoulder. "Are you guys going to have a celebratory party now?"

Head tilted to the side, Jinyoung frowns in confusion. "Why would we do that?"

Fei smirks. "I have a good gut feeling all your friends were rooting for you two," she says simply. "Pop the champagne, because I was riding that boat, too."

Jinyoung finds himself reddening in mortification. "Noona," he mutters. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he checks it at once to avoid Fei's attentive eyes.

_u need to meet me @ the food court when u get off work. pretty pls jinyoungie_

From Mark, evidently. Jinyoung swiftly texts back, _Whats the occasion??_ Mark's response comes a few minutes later, and Jinyoung checks it as he's stocking boxes of Watermelon Lemonade candles.

_i need moral support_

Jinyoung scrunches his eyebrows together. _For???? And whats with the 'Jinyoungie'??_

_if i don't tell jackson that we're dating he's going to flip shit. shit meaning me. he's going to flip my bed over in my sleep. also i think that nickname sounds cute, is that okay?_

Smiling to himself, Jinyoung leans against a wall to respond. _Yes hyung~ Ill text you later, Fei noona is giving me the evil eye. She might be plotting my demise or something_

_jokes on her bc i already planned that_

_Hyung no_

_killing u with my kisses that's for sure_

Jinyoung doesn't reply for a minute, just stares incredulously at the unbelievably cheesy message. Later, when he checks his phone again, he sees Mark's pouting face with the caption: _pls don't break up with me_

Sneakily, Jinyoung snaps a photo of himself, grinning wide, and sends it to Mark. _I wouldnt dare~_

At the end of the workday, Jinyoung practically skips out of Bath & Body Works, grinning gleefully. He goes toward the direction of the escalators but stops short, at the elevator. The _out of order_ sign is gone, and the arrows indicating what directions the elevator car is heading are lit green.

"It's working!" he exclaims to no one in particular. "Hallelujah!" He presses the down button, buzzing with happiness. No more walking across the entire mall and back to get to Bath & Body Works anymore! Jinyoung scurries inside and punches the button for the ground floor, to get to the food court.

A hand slips past and causes the elevator doors to reopen. "Mind if I join you?" an out of breath voice asks, stumbling into the elevator.

"Mark hyung!" Jinyoung says, surprised.

"Hi, Jinyoungie." Mark takes Jinyoung's hand and squeezes gently. "Do you think Jackson is going to freak out? I'm torn between wanting and not wanting to see that."

The elevator dings as it passes the second floor, and Jinyoung shrugs. "You'll feel it when you see it," he says. Another short beep soon after, the doors open and Jinyoung tugs on Mark's hand, pulling him along.

"He should be coming out of work right about now," Mark mumbles. "I must also mention that I'm scared he's going to kick my ass for not telling him sooner."

Jinyoung gawks. "This--" He swings their intertwined hands in the air, "--happened less than a day ago!"

"How many people have you told?" Mark challenges, stopping them by a waxy fake fern.

"Not that many! I swear!" Jinyoung purses his lips. "Jaebum hyung... Fei noona... Suji..."

Mark jaw drops, very unattractively. "You told _Suji_? Jinyoungie, didn't you go out with her?"

Jinyoung whistles innocently. "She's still a good friend of mine," he murmurs. "And she gave me a lot of advice, when it came to you."

"Like what?"

"'Tell corny jokes' was the one that I remember the most," Jinyoung says. "I think that's because, even before Suji said anything, I already told the corniest jokes out there."

"How convenient," Mark remarks sarcastically. He spots a familiar figure in the distance and immediately recognizes it as his best friend, exiting Panda Express, so he calls him over with only slight hesitation.

Jackson comes over, beaming, as he sips at a to-go cup of Coca-Cola. "What's up? Why're both of you down here? Want some more discounted egg rolls? Fried rice?"

Jinyoung nudges Mark's side, spurring the older to fervently shake his head. "Uh, I-- We wanted to tell you that-- that we're going out now," Mark finishes anticlimactically. "So, yeah."

Head cocked to the side, Jackson makes a vague hand motion that most likely translates to _And you're telling me this because...?_

"You're okay with this? No complaints? No comments whatsoever?" Mark questions rapidly.

Jackson leers knowingly. "Need I remind you that I was probably the first one to see both of your blatant feelings for one another? Entirely hipster, ahem." He bites at the tip of his straw, smirking. "It's not a surprise to me that one of you finally woke up the lion in your guts. Congrats for that, by the way."

"Um," Jinyoung says timidly. "That makes... no sense."

"Let me have my moment, child. Please." Jackson claps them both on the shoulders, sighing musingly. "Today is a great day, my friends. It is the day where love blossomed and bloomed, in times of doubt and discouragement..."

Mark and Jinyoung glance at one another, faintly blushing.

"So you're an extraordinarily cute couple, yeah. Now, with my sincere words in mind, do either of you want to lend me some cash? I'm in the mood for something sugary, but Yugyeom and Youngjae refuse to give me discounts."

Mark sighs loudly, Jinyoung's similar but muffled. "Can't Yugyeom shove a handful of jelly beans into his pockets? It's not like he hasn't done that before," grumbles Mark.

"Stealing is wrong, Mark! How could you even suggest such a thing!?" (Mark rolls his eyes.) "Also, Yugyeom got ratted out the last time he did that, so his boss is creeping over his shoulder to make sure there are no grabby-hands. He practically begged to keep the job, anyway."

"Figures," Mark grumbles. He hands Jackson several new bills, while Jinyoung drops two or three crumpled pieces of currency. Both Mark and Jackson turn to stare at him.

"I offer what I can," Jinyoung defends. "I'm not very organized when it comes to money management, okay."

Jackson pinches Jinyoung's nose, cooing. "Good thing you have Mark," he laughs. "He's going to be an accountant, when he's more of a grown up."

Mark groans. "Stop, no, don't make me sound like a nerd. It hurts."

"He would be the one doing my calculus homework at the end of the day," Jinyoung chuckles, pecking Mark's cheek, "because I would have a lot of problems without him."

Jackson clutches at his chest, stumbling backwards. "Oh no," he gasps, "My heart. Holy shit, you two are fucking _made_ for each other."

Mark smiles brightly, and Jinyoung sticks his tongue out playfully. The three of them wait for Youngjae (who reacts way more animatedly at Mark and Jinyoung's dating news) before heading towards the exit, chatting excessively. Jackson stops at Sweet Factory to buy a bag of gummy worms, snacking on them as they walk.

"Where are you two lovebirds going now?" Jackson asks, mouth full. "I can totally add young Jinyoung to Carpool Club, honestly. I have enough room."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jinyoung says sheepishly. "I normally ride with Jaebum hyung."

Jackson perks up, as if he's a dog that just heard his owner come back home. "Are you going somewhere with him today?"

Jinyoung hesitates. "Sort of? He's going to drive me and Mark hyung to the arcade."

"You aren't riding with me?" Jackson asks Mark, distraught.

"No. Sorry, man. You're stuck with Youngjae."

"Damn," Jackson curses, just as Youngjae screeches indignantly, "Hey!"

Jinyoung nudges the younger boy's side and suggests, "Why doesn't everyone come along?"

"What," whines Mark.

"It's the arcade! Come on, hyung, the more the merrier!" Jinyoung exclaims.

Mark purses his lips. "It was going to be our first date," he grumbles under his breath.

"Too late," Jackson cackles, dangerously texting and walking. "I'm telling Kunpimook and Yugyeom to meet us there in fifteen."

"Not the _children_ ," groans Mark. "You know what, fine. Okay. I'm going to deal with it."

Jinyoung happily kisses his cheek, smiling widely. "That's the spirit, hyung!"

Mark pouts, a little conflicted but mostly content from his kiss.

\--

The arcade is an extremely crowded place on Friday nights. The kid to adult ratio is staggering, and Mark swears if he runs into another child again, looking for their parents, he's going to break down and cry. Jinyoung is kind enough to take over for him, though, plus kids seem to like him better.

Jackson is practically hanging off Jaebum's side while the other shoots baskets for tickets. Yugyeom and Youngjae have been stuck racing each other side by side, competitively sticking one token in after the next. Mark and Jinyoung are playing Air Hockey -- the score is 2-3 (because Mark swears that he's going easy on his boyfriend). Kunpimook still hasn't shown up yet.

"Do you think he got lost?" Jinyoung asks worriedly, letting his mallet float along the table.

"Nah, he goes here all the time," Mark assures. "He's practically a regular."

Jinyoung doesn't seem pleased with that answer. Mark is about to go over to the other side and comfort him, but Jinyoung comes out of his stupor and skillfully scores the winning shot. The winning buzzer goes off, Mark is struck speechless, and Jinyoung cheers victoriously.

"That was low," Mark accuses, unable to retain his excited laughter.

Jinyoung offers a cheeky grin. "Now I get your first ticket prize."

Mark pushes his hair away from his forehead, pulling Jinyoung into his arms. He leans in close to Jinyoung's ear, whispering, "How pissed off would you be if I got a plastic Slinky first?"

Scoffing, Jinyoung shakes his head and pushes at Mark's chest. "I would call you a jerk," he declares firmly, "and then I'd see how far I could get it up my arm before it stops my blood flow."

"Bad," scolds Mark. "If anything, try that on Yugyeom."

A hand creeps onto Mark's shoulder, the leering face of Kunpimook appearing beside it. "What do you plan on doing with my best friend, huh, hyung?"

"Feed him cookies and milk," Mark says. Kunpimook rolls his eyes. "What took you so long?"

Kunpimook swings his backpack around, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Jinyoung. "I bought something from work with some chump change," he states. "Thanks for telling me that you guys finally hooked up, I appreciate it so much."

"Your sass is not welcome here," Mark jeers. Jinyoung opens the envelope and pulls out a plain card, with two stick figures holding hands, which Mark reads aloud. " _You're the coolest couple I know_. Aw, that's cute."

"I was contemplating whether or not I should give you a roll of strawberry-flavored condoms, but I get discounts on the Hallmark cards, so."

Jinyoung smacks Kunpimook lightly on the cheek. "You are too young for that," he chides.

Kunpimook raises an eyebrow, face entirely smug. "Am I _really_?" he drawls.

It's Mark's turn to hit Kunpimook with a lethal punch to the arm, the young boy dramatically recoiling in pain. "Don't act like a douche," he sighs. "Especially when you're in your prime."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kunpimook huffs grumpily.

"Hey," Jinyoung says, giving him that serious _look_.

Kunpimook cowers, faltering. "Sorry, hyung," he whimpers. "I'll just... go play with Yugyeom and Youngjae now. Sorry." He scampers away, tail between his legs.

"How do you do that?" Mark asks Jinyoung, awed.

Jinyoung tugs Mark toward the photo booth. "Well," he starts. "It takes practice." He pulls back the curtain and brings them to sit on the bench, in front of the camera, putting in several tokens for the home screen to light up. "Being able to stand your ground is good, too."

Mark snorts, "You sound like you're about to fight a bear."

"Hm? Aren't you supposed to play dead if that happens? Or is that a wolf?" Jinyoung wonders, choosing preferences for the photos. Mark shrugs, content on his cluelessness.

The countdown on the camera begins, and a series of photos are taken in succession, the couple posing differently for each. They start off normally -- simple smiles, Jinyoung draping his arm over Mark's shoulders. The second snapshot is more lighthearted -- matching peace signs and winking faces, cheeks pressed close together. The third is probably the ugliest but most fun picture they take -- Mark has his face pulled into a downward grimace, with Jinyoung wildly sticking his tongue out to the side, eyes bulging.

Without a beat of hesitation, Mark and Jinyoung know that the fourth and final one is both of their favorites. Up to this point, neither of them has been verbally communicating with one another. They've been going with the flow, casually. But the last photo -- something comes over them. Mark wants to kiss Jinyoung on the cheek; Jinyoung wants to kiss Mark on the cheek. For the final photo, both of them are turned toward each other, lips meeting together for a close-mouthed kiss. The surprise on their faces is clear, and Jinyoung swears he can see Mark blushing in the stilled image.

Two photo strips pop out from the printer and they both take one, snipping off the last picture and storing it in the pocket of their wallets. Later, when everyone's about to leave the arcade, Yugyeom teases them for their matching photos. In response, Mark hugs Jinyoung's side, laying his head on his shoulder, and kisses the side of his face.

(The rest of them pretend to hurl.)

\--

Mark scowls as Jinyoung pushes his glasses up his nose. "It's the dead of winter," Mark says. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You owe me!" exclaims Jinyoung. "I forgot about this for a few months, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook!"

Whining, Mark tugs on the ends of Jinyoung's scarf. "There are other drinks you can get," he proposes. "Hot chocolate, spiced apple cider -- _warm_ drinks."

"Yes, but you don't owe me one of _those_ ," Jinyoung insists. "You owe me one venti vanilla bean frappuccino, with lots of whipped cream."

Mark sighs wearily. "Suji is going to judge us so hard."

"She's on an entirely different level, hyung. Her judgment is honorary." Jinyoung shifts his gaze to the overhead menu, humming. "Can I get a cookie, too? I think one's big enough to share."

"Fine," Mark grumbles. He steps closer to the counter, pulling out bills from his wallet. As they wait for a worker to come take their order, Mark turns to Jinyoung, frowning. "Is Suji _that_ great?"

Jinyoung hums. "Not as great as you," he replies instantly. "But she's _Bae Suji_ , hyung. She's like... like an ethereal being that exudes pretentiousness -- but not in the bad way."

"I'm starting to question why you got dumped by her," Mark mumbles, rubbing his lip with his thumb. "You seem to adore her still."

"Ay, hyung," Jinyoung coos, squeezing Mark's hand in reassurance. "No need to be jealous! I like you too much, you know!"

"I'm not jealous," Mark claims, pouting. "I'm only _curious_."

Jinyoung laughs. "We didn't click," he admits easily. "It was an experiment for the both of us, whether or not we could successfully date one another. It failed in the end, but -- like I've been _saying_ \-- we're still good friends."

Mark folds his arms, sulky. "Give me a few days, and then I'll be convinced."

" _Hyung_."

"Jinyoung! Mark!" Suji finally emerges at the register, greeting them cheerfully. "What can I get you guys?"

"Um, one chocolate chip cookie, one grande green tea latte--" Jinyoung bats his eyes at Mark, jutting his lower lip out cutely, "--and a venti vanilla bean frappuccino."

Suji stares at him, eyebrow raised in questioning. "That's an... odd choice, for this time of year."

"Yeah, I know." Mark discreetly points to Jinyoung, who is radiating in ignorant bliss.

"I got it," she giggles. "Two drinks and a sweet, coming right up. Wait a bit, okay?"

Jinyoung leans against the counter, fiddling with the frames of his glasses. "Where do you want to go after this, hyung? I'm so tired from all my classes today..."

"We can go back to your place," Mark proposes. "I'm in the mood to watch a movie."

"Big Hero 6?" Jinyoung says, hopeful. "Pretty please?"

Mark bonks him on the forehead. "You have homework to do," he reminds him gently. "That Econ paper, that reading analysis, all the calculus homework--"

"You can watch Big Hero 6 in the background!"

" _You'd_ be watching it, too," Mark huffs. "Don't you try to deny it, Jinyoungie."

Pouting, Jinyoung stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I work better when Disney movies are motivating me," he lies through his teeth. "I did the same thing with Wreck-It Ralph, back in high school."

Mark raises an eyebrow. "Didn't you fail one of your final exams because of that?"

Jinyoung purses his lips. "What kind of lies has Jaebum hyung been telling you?" he questions sternly.

"Very truthful lies," Mark says cleverly. "Wait, hold on, that didn't make sense..." He juts out his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing.

"Dork." Jinyoung kisses the tip of Mark's nose. "Suji is calling for us, hyung."

"Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung! Get your date refreshments!"

"We're not on a date," Mark sighs, taking the drink tray and small bag from Suji's outstretched hands. "We're on our way home." He turns back to leave the shop, but Jinyoung murmurs quickly to Suji, "A bit of a date."

When Jinyoung jogs outside, settling at Mark's side, the snow has already piled up considerably. "Brr," he says, shivering into his scarf. "I'm cold, hyung."

"Do you not want your frappuccino, then?"

Jinyoung frantically shakes his head. "I want it! I swear!" He takes his drink from Mark, closing his lips around the green straw. "Don't be mean, hyung."

The rest of the way home, driven by Jinyoung in his car, is short and sweet. Mark fiddles with the radio the whole time, finding obscure stations that play classical metal or some other odd combination of genres. Too lazy to shovel the driveway, the couple heads straight inside after Jinyoung parks the car in the garage.

"I'm going to leave the stuff on the coffee table," announces Mark as he flops down onto the couch. "Drink your frappuccino fast or it'll melt."

From the kitchen, Jinyoung responds lazily, "Blergh." He returns to the living room with a bowl of popcorn, flippantly taking a long swig from his iced beverage before hissing, "Brain freeze." Mark laughs, of course, but eagerly welcomes Jinyoung into his arms.

With Jinyoung's school work laid out on the coffee table, he and Mark sharing a cozy blanket, Jinyoung tries his best to work dutifully while Big Hero 6 plays on the television. Mark sifts one of his hands through Jinyoung's hair, fingers catching on the ridges of his ears, while the other grabs kernels of popcorn to slip into Jinyoung's mouth.

"Hyung," Jinyoung says suddenly, turning to Mark. "You smell _really_ nice."

Curious, Mark sniffs the underside of his wrist. "Your hand sanitizer?" he guesses. "Peach Nectar? That sort of sweet, ah, aroma."

Jinyoung leans over to him, humming. "No, it's more like..." His smile broadens. "It's definitely Midnight Pomegranate."

"What are you making that face for?" Mark murmurs, poking Jinyoung's cheek. "I shower here sometimes, so it only makes sense that I would smell like your soap."

"Nah, it's because you hang out with me a lot." Jinyoung hugs Mark's arm to his chest, biting his lip impishly. "No more nasty Hollister stench, hyung! My scent is finally starting to rub off on you! "

Mark scoffs, a faint blush creeping up his neck. "Don't say that," he grumbles. "It makes us sound like animals."

Teasingly, Jinyoung growls and pretends to nibble at Mark's fingers. Choosing to play along, Mark bares his teeth and snarls loudly. He knocks his forehead against Jinyoung's, sneaking a quick kiss that lasts less than a second. Jinyoung laughs breathlessly and smirks, murmuring, "Is that all you got?" as he pulls Mark down on top of him to get a _real_ kiss.


End file.
